DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO
by Faby Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: El pasado te hizo sufrir y llorar por alguien que creías tu amor. El presente, el presente promete hacerte feliz, pero los recuerdos del pasado siguen doliendo y aunque no lo quieras llegara a reclamar lo suyo
1. Chapter 1

**Les presento esta nueva historia, esperando les guste, y puedan dejarme algún comentario**

**Reitero, los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Un día normal de clases, y en el Centro Estudiantil Juuban una joven rubia de aproximadamente unos quince años, se dirigía hacia la oficina del director, era nueva en la ciudad, su caminar era pausado, necesitaba irse adaptando al lugar para conocerlo.

La chica tenia una mirada triste, no reflejaba mucho sentimiento, solo una gran tristeza, había dejado todo atrás, tenia que olvidarse de todo y todos los que la habían lastimado, todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, así que le pidió a su padre que le ayudara, y aunque sabia que no seria fácil decidió alejarse de los seres que amaba pero al mismo tiempo había tomado la decisión de alejarse del dolor y hasta que lograra recuperarse pensaría si debía regresar o no, todos los que la amaban aceptaron aunque de muy mal modo la decisión que ella había tomado

Así, recordando todo lo que había pasado fue que llego hasta la oficina del director del Centro, una vez allí se presento a la secretaria

"Disculpe señorita, el director me espera soy alumna de nuevo ingreso"

Secretaria: su nombre por favor

"Serena, Tsukino Serena"

Secretaria: permítame anunciarla Srita. Tsukino, el director estaba esperándola

Serena: muchas gracias, espero

La secretaria entro a la oficina del director, después de unos minutos, le pidió a Serena que entrara, el director la miro y le pidió que tomara asiento, cosa que ella hizo inmediatamente

Director: Srita. Tsukino ¿verdad? – Serena solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza – bien señorita, debo decirle que su solicitud de ingreso a esta altura del curso es muy poco usual, por lo avanzado de las clases, pero debido a las calificaciones que demuestro en su anterior colegio, me permito informarle que esta ha sido aceptada

Serena: muchas gracias, usted me indica cuando debo presentarme

Director: de hecho, veo que usted tiene deseos de comenzar inmediatamente verdad – aseguro al darse cuenta de que ella llevaba consigo una carpeta para hacer apuntes.

Serena: para mi, si puedo incorporarme inmediatamente, seria mucho mejor.

Director: entonces le acompaño, debemos presentarla correctamente con sus nuevos compañeros de clase, su salón será el 3-B y tomara sus clases con la profesora Yumi Funaki, acompáñeme por favor.

Serena se puso de pie e iba detrás del director, quien la guiaba hacia su nuevo lugar de estudios

Serena: "nuevos aires, nuevos compañeros, un nuevo lugar, ¿debí haber huido? Bueno prácticamente no lo hice, solo me aleje de todo lo que me lastimaba, espero poder sanar aquí esas heridas" – iba pensando mientras caminaba hacia su nuevo salón.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del aula, el director le hizo un ademan de que esperara un momento, el entro y saludo cortésmente, mientras los alumnos se ponían de pie, en señal de respeto – jóvenes – dijo – se que el curso ya esta bastante avanzado, y que es poco común aceptar nuevos alumnos a estas alturas, aun así, - decía mientras abría la puerta y hacia una señal para que la joven entrara – quiero presentarles a ala Srita. Tsukino, Serena Tsukino, que a partir de hoy será su compañera, espero que le hagan sentir bien, puesto que ella viene de otra ciudad y no conoce a nadie aquí.

Profa. Funaki: no se preocupe señor, todo estará bien.

El director salió del aula y la profesora se dirigió a Serena – muy bien Serena, porque no tomas asiento a un lado de – mientras miraba a todos lados buscando un lugar, cuando una voz la interrumpe

"Profesora, aquí hay un lugar" decía una rubia mientras agitaba sus brazos en busca de la atención de la profesora

Profa. Funaki: muy bien, Serena por favor toma asiento junto a la Srita. Aino

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar señalado, donde la chica se presento – hola soy Minako Aino, pero puedes decirme Mina – dijo cordialmente

Serena: hola, yo soy Serena Tsukino, pero si quieres puedes decirme Sere

Mina: bueno Sere, en el receso voy a presentarte a otras amigas, ¿esta bien?

Serena respondió afirmativamente con un movimientos de su cabeza, y después volvió su atención a la clase

La clase paso sin ninguna otra novedad, ya en el receso, Mina espero a Serena para acompañarla hasta el comedor, para presentarle unas amigas, como le había dicho

En una mesa apartada se encontraban cuatro chicas a las cuales Mina saludo muy efusivamente, se notaba que todas tenían la misma edad que ellas. Cuando Serena alcanzo a ver que las chicas saludaban a Mina, se detuvo en seco, un recuerdo triste llego a su mente y la hizo detenerse

Mina: ¿sucede algo Sere? ¿estas bien? – pregunto al verla con sus ojo sin brillo

Serena sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa- no es nada Mina, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Al acercarse al lugar dudo un poco si debía aceptar la invitación de Mina, después de todo, así habían comenzado todos sus problemas, y ya no quería sufrir, ya lo había hecho bastante, y no quería volver a pasar por algo así, de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

"Mina, dinos ¿Quién te acompaña?" pregunto amablemente, pero con una gran curiosidad una chica peli azul, que las miraba muy extrañada, pues a la chica nueva no la había visto y sabia muy bien que era difícil que en esa escuela aceptaran alumnos nuevos con el curso tan avanzado

Mina: Hola Ami, déjenme presentarles a Serena, acaba de llegar a mi curso, hoy recién ingresó – les respondió con toda naturalidad

"Mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Lita Kino, espero que podamos llevarnos bien" le dijo cordialmente una chica castaña, alta, mas alta que todas las que allí se encontraban, su cabello lo tenia atado en una cola de caballo y se notaba desde lejos que era muy amable.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rei Hino, mucho gusto" le decía una chica pelinegra de cabello muy largo que llevaba suelto

"Yo soy Ami, es un placer" le dijo la chica peli azul

Serena: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino, es un placer – se presento

Mina: bueno, después de las presentaciones, dinos Serena ¿de donde eres?

Serena dudo un poco sobre si decirles o no, pero quería comenzar de nuevo, así que decidió arriesgarse – vengo de Sapporo, vivía allá con mis padres y mis hermanos.

Lita: ¿todos viajaron contigo

Serena: no, ello se quedaron allá

Ami:¿pero vendrán pronto?

Serena: lo dudo a ellos les gusta mucho vivir allá

Rei: Entonces ¿viajaste sola? ¿pero porque?

Serena no se sentía preparada parra responder a esa pregunta, se sintió insegura, desprotegida, trato con todas sus fuerzas de decir algo peor no lo logro, Mina se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a ella –por ahora eso no importa, luego no lo dirás, por ahora vamos a comer que el receso esta a punto de terminar y deberemos regresar a clases – les dijo a las chicas y a Serena le susurro – si no te sientes preparada, no es necesario que nos respondas ahora, cuando te sientas lista, lo harás, ¿esta bien?

Serena: gracias Mina, de verdad muchas gracias.

Mina: pues bien, comamos, porque si no llegaremos tarde y no quiero que tu primer día te llamen la atención

Las chicas terminaron sus almuerzos y quedaron de verse a la salida de la escuela, las clases pasaron sin el menor contratiempo, en cuanto llegaron a la salida, Serena sintió una mano sobre su hombro – Serena ¿lista para irnos? – le dijo suavemente

Serena, volteo la mirada, no podía creer quien estaba junto a ella : ¿Neflyte? – exclamo

**Bueno chicas, espero les guste este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, créanme dude mucho en hacerla, pero al fin me decidí espero les guste**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	2. EL DOLOR DEL PASADO

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL DOLOR DEL PASADO**

Las chicas terminaron sus almuerzos y quedaron de verse a la salida de la escuela, las clases pasaron sin el menor contratiempo, en cuanto llegaron a la salida, Serena sintió una mano sobre su hombro – Serena ¿lista para irnos? – le dijo suavemente

Serena, volteo la mirada, no podía creer quien estaba junto a ella : ¿Neflyte? – exclamo y se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo muy fuerte, estaba a punto de llorar cuando él le dijo al oído que no debía mostrar su tristeza allí, ella asintió y se separo un poco de él

Neflyte: Hola Bunny, ¿no vas a presentarme? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

Serena se repuso rápidamente – Neflyte, te presento a Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino y Rei Hino, son compañeras de clases – le dijo mientras las iba señalando para que él las reconociera – chicas les presento a Neflyte Kimura, mi primo

Neflyte: bueno chicas, nos vemos después, tengo que llevar a Bunny a casa

Serena se despidió de las chicas y subió al auto de Neflyte, justo en ese momento llego un chico pelinegro al lado de las chicas: "hola chicas ¿nos vamos?"

Rei: vaya ya era hora de que llegaras Seiya, pero aun no podemos irnos, también falta Darien

"No te preocupes, Rei, ya llegue"

Rei: - bastante molesta – parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, que acaso no pueden llegar a tiempo

Darien: no te molestes, al menos yo tenia que hablar con un profesor, pero Seiya ….

Seiya: Basta Darien, no tienes porque decirles lo que yo estaba haciendo, es algo que no les incumbe

Rei: Como si no lo supiéramos, por favor Seiya, seguramente estabas con Melissa, o me equivoco?

Seiya: vaya hermanita, se nota que me conoces – le dijo sarcástico

Rei: no quiero discutir, mejor vámonos

Todos los chicos se fueron directo a sus casas, Rei les conto a Darien y a Seiya sobre Serena y como había sido que Mina se las había presentado.

Darien: pues por lo que dices parece muy misteriosa ¿No?

Seiya: la verdad no creo que sea para tanto, es solo una alumna nueva y nada mas

Seiya, un joven pelinegro de 18 años, de carácter bastante despreocupado, no se detenía en decir lo que sentía, siempre había sido así, además de todo era bastante popular en la escuela, pues pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano, la mayoría de las chicas que estaban cerca a la hora de los entrenamientos, iban solo con la firme intención de verlo, siempre le gritaban muchas cosas, era de los chicos que cambiaban de novia constantemente, sus primos y su hermana siempre lo tachaban de coqueto, pero a pesar de todo era muy querido por ellos y las amigas de su hermana, quienes también sabían todo sobre él, siempre se enteraban cuando terminaba con una de sus múltiples novias, y cuando comenzaba una relación mas, fue por eso que le dejaron muy claro que con ellas ni siquiera intentara algo así

Darien, por su parte, un chico bastante apuesto, 18 años, alto, de cuerpo atlético, bastante envidiado por los hombres y perseguido por las mujeres aunque nunca le habían conocido una novia, el decía que no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, siempre se le miraba con un libro en la mano, su sueño era ser doctor, no era aficionado a ningún deporte por lo cual no pertenecía a ningún equipo, al contrario de su primo Seiya, que siempre había mostrado una gran facilidad para los deportes, él por el contrario prefería un buen libro.

Darien tiene dos hermanos menores, Taiki y Yaten, pero por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, toda la familia había tenido que mudarse a Sapporo, quedándose el en casa de su prima por los estudios, según dijo, aunque la verdad estimaba demasiado a sus primos y no quería separarse de ellos.

*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hotel, una chica rubia terminaba de recoger sus cosas para mudarse al departamento de su primo

Neflyte: Bunny ¿hasta cuando pensabas quedarte aquí?

Serena: no lo se, quizá la próxima semana me dedicaría a buscar algo – le respondió algo indiferente – dime ¿te envió papá, verdad?

Neflyte: sabes que mi tío te quiere demasiado, no le gusta que estés sola, por eso nos dijo lo que hiciste y decidimos mudarnos también nosotros

Serena: ¿nosotros? ¿Quién más vino?

Neflyte: solo Kuncite y yo, Haruka también quería venir, pero por el momento no pudo abandonar sus estudios

Serena agacho su cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo derramo una lagrima, cosa que para Neflyte no paso desapercibida – vamos Bunny, no te pongas así, sabes que no podemos dejarte sola menos después de lo que pasó.

Serena: por eso mismo decidí mudarme y lo sabes, ya no podía soportar todo aquello

Neflyte: pero tu no tuviste la culpa de nada

Serena: para la familia de Zafiro eso no paso así, sabes bien que sus hermanas harían todo lo posible por destruirme y lo lograron a pesar de saber que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que sucedió

Neflyte: pero Bunny, si tu misma sigues culpándote, como pides que los demás no lo hagan

Serena: es que yo pude haberlo evitado – dijo casi gritando – no te das cuenta que en parte yo tuve la culpa, el no debió irse así

Neflyte: tu no sabias que eso iba a pasar, el decidió irse, no pudiste hacer hada

Serena: quizá tengas razón, pero no por eso dejo de sentirme un tanto culpable, no se si pueda superar todo lo que paso – dijo con un tono de tristeza que no podía ocultar

Neflyte: por eso estamos aquí, no vamos a dejarte sola, déjanos ayudarte a superarlo, veras que con el tiempo lograremos que puedas sentirte bien otra vez

Serena se sintió muy bien con las palabras de su primo, así que tomo sus maletas, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al departamento que sus primos habían alquilado, donde su primo Kuncite los estaba esperando.

Neflyte, es un joven de 22 años, atractivo, su cuerpo bien formado se notaba aun sobre la ropa que usara, castaño le gustaba usar su cabello hasta su hombro, recién había terminado la carrera de Administración de Empresas, había decidido estudiar esa carrera para poder ayudar a su tío Kenji Tsukino en sus empresas, adoraba a su prima Serena, aunque también quería a todos sus primos, pero Serena había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, cuando sus padres fallecieron y ella era una niña, se encargo de no dejar que sufrieran tanto su ausencia.

Tanto Kuncite como Neflyte, después de la repentina muerte de sus padres, se habían mudado a la casa de sus tíos, su tristeza era notoria, aun así Serena logro hacerlos sonreír de nuevo, constantemente les hacia caras muy graciosas, decían que parecía conejito, de allí el apodo de Bunny, que adoptaron también sus hermanos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, unos fuertes brazos aprisionaron a Serena - Bunny que bueno que estas aquí, estaba preocupado por ti ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Kuncite, sin soltarla del abrazo

Neflyte: vamos Kun, si sigues abrazándola así vas a asfixiarla – dijo con un tono divertido viendo como su hermano abrazaba a su prima como si fuera a desaparecer

Kuncite, es un joven de 24 años, alto moreno de cabello platinado, que al igual que su hermano amaba a su prima como nadie tenia idea, parecía su hermano mayor era sobre protector, siempre estaba cuidándola, también había estudiado administración de empresas, pues también le gustaba ayudar a su tío con sus empresas

Serena: vamos Nef, no seas celoso, a ambos los quiero mucho y no hace daño un abrazo.

Neflyte: bueno yo solo digo que Kun esta tratando de asfixiarte – ríe divertido

Kuncite: Vamos, chicos no es divertido – dice mientras los mira riendo – no es divertido, saber lo que has hecho Bunny.

Serena: no espero que me entiendan, solo que me apoyen

Kuncite: Siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, aunque crea que no estas haciendo lo correcto.

Serena ya no respondió, no quería seguir discutiendo, solo esperaba que en un futuro sus primos comprendieran la decisión que había tomado, solo quería seguir sintiendo su cariño y el amor de su familia

**Bien chicas, agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, aquí le dejo la segunda parte, esperando que también les guste**

**Naiara, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda**

**Agradezco ****también**** a Mary Yuet, Nai SD, Lissie 181, Conyta Moonlight, Adileyne, Yuuki Miaka-chan, Sailorworld**

**Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere**

**Recuerden acepto criticas, tomatazos y sugerencias**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	3. EXTRAÑOS ENCUENTROS

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**EXTRAÑOS ENCUENTROS**

Serena ya no respondió, no quería seguir discutiendo, solo esperaba que en un futuro sus primos comprendieran la decisión que había tomado, solo quería seguir sintiendo su cariño y el amor de su familia

Kuncite sabia que Serena no cambiaria de modo de ver, el sabia todo lo que ella había pasado con la familia de Zafiro, por ello decidió apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera, era su pequeña hermana y se había prometido protegerla de todo y contra todos los que quisieran dañarla.

Neflyte: bueno chicos, y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Serena: Antes que nada díganme, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Kuncite: Es la recamara principal Bunny, allí te instalaras.

Serena: No, claro que no, es su departamento y no pienso invadir su espacio, yo puedo instalarme en otra de las dos recamaras.

Neflyte: No Bunny, este también es tu departamento, tu también decides lo que se hace aquí, así que sin discutir te instalas en la recamara que te dijo Kuncite y no pienso discutir eso.

Serena ya no discutió mas, sabía que en ese aspecto era muy difícil ganarle a sus primos, ellos siempre ganaban al buscar lo mejor para ella.

Los chicos sonrieron mientras Serena solo se encogió de hombros y caminaba hacia la habitación que los chicos le habían señalado, dejo sus maletas y regreso – chicos ustedes pueden decirme ¿creen que mi papa querrá enviarme a mi Luna? – ella estaba preguntando por su mascota, que había sido un regalo, le tenia un aprecio muy grande y no quería separarse mucho de ella.

Luna, era su pequeña gatita negra, increíblemente, tenia en su frente un lunar blanco que simulaba una luna creciente, cuando Serena la vio, inmediatamente, le puso por nombre LUNA, y la pequeña gata salto hacia sus brazos, cosa que conquisto a la rubia.

En cuanto Serena termino de preguntar por su mascota; Kuncite se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación que el había elegido y la abrió, una pequeña manchita negra salió corriendo y de repente brinco hacia los brazos de su ama – Luna, mi pequeña Luna, cuanto te extrañe – decía mientras la abrazaba

Kuncite: Vamos Bunny, sabes muy bien que mi tío no se quedaría con ella, recuerda que el pequeño Sammy es alérgico, mientras que Andrew y Haruka no tienen tiempo de cuidarla

Serena: Claro, tampoco olvido que a mamá no le gusta mucho estar cerca de Lunita.

Neflyte: claro que solo tu le tienes paciencia – dijo riendo – esa gata realmente te ama, a nadie obedece, solo a ti.

Kuncite: Bueno chicos, Luna ya tiene su comida, ahora tenemos que salir a cenar algo porque no tenemos nada aquí.

Serena: Esta bien, pero tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, no pienso cenar fuera todo el tiempo.

Kuncite: Claro que no, vamos a contratar a alguien que nos ayude con eso, tu Bunny te dedicaras a la escuela y nosotros dos al trabajo – dijo señalándose a ambos

Neflyte: Bueno, estando de acuerdo en todo, salgamos a cenar porque muero de hambre.

Serena solo sonrió, regularmente era ella quien decía esa frase, pero de aquel día a la fecha, todo había cambiado, lo sucedido con Zafiro, había vuelto cabeza todo su mundo.

Ambos chicos solo admiraban como sonreía su prima, desde aquel accidente no había vuelto a sonreír de esa manera

Serena: Vamos chicos, salgamos a cenar o Neflyte desmayara – dijo alegre mientras dejaba a Luna en el sofá – espéranos aquí Luna, no tardaremos

La pequeña gata solo maulló como si realmente comprendiera lo que su dueña le decía

Neflyte: Insisto, realmente esa gata entiende todo lo que le decimos

Serena: no sigas Nef, sabes muy bien que eso es imposible – dijo tomando a sus primos del brazo . vamonos que yo también tengo mucha hambre

La cena transcurrió normal, los chicos trataban de animar a Serena, quien parecía olvidar todo por un momento

Al día siguiente Kuncite se encargo de llevar a Serena a la escuela, en la entrada ya se encontraban las chicas excepto Rei, y Mina al ver a Sere la saludo muy efusivamente.

Mina: Sere buenos días, ¿Cómo estas? – decía mientras agitaba vigorosamente su brazo

Kuncite ayudaba a su prima a bajar del coche – vaya Bunny, me alegro que estés haciendo nuevas amistades, se nota que tu nueva amiga es muy alegre

Serena solo sonrió, se acerco a las chicas – Buenos días chicas, hola Mina – dio mientras tomaba el brazo de su primo – chicas, quiero presentarles a mi primo Kuncite Kimura, es hermano de Neflyte – dijo sin soltarle el brazo – Kun, ellas son Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno y ella es Mina Aino – dijo mientras las señalaba para que Kuncite las reconociera

Kuncite: es un gusto conocerlas, me agrada saber que Bunny, tiene nuevas amistades – dijo despidiéndose de su prima con un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos Bunny, después pasara Nef por ti, nos vemos en casa

Serena: Está bien, nos vemos en casa

Las chicas miraban como se despedían los chicos y cuando Kuncite se fue – vaya Sere, no pensé que tuvieras primos tan apuestos – dijo Mina con un poco de picardía en sus palabras

Ami: Mina por favor, no comiences

Lita: Además no creo que a Serena le guste mucho que hables así de su primo

Mina: vamos chicas, no me dirán que no es guapísimo

"¿Quién es guapísimo Mina? ¿no estarás hablando de mi?"

Mina puso una cara de disgusto al escuchar esa voz y Serena lo noto – por favor Seiya, yo no diría eso de ti y lo sabes muy bien, eres un presumido – dijo Mina notablemente disgustada

Rei iba llegando junto a su hermano "hola chicas"

Todas: hola Rei

Seiya recién se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Serena – hermanita – dijo sonriente - ¿Qué no piensas presentarme a tu amiga? – pregunto

Serena: Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

Seiya: hola mi nombre es Seiya Hino y soy hermano de Rei, para mi también es un verdadero placer

"Vaya primo, otra vez ligando con niñas ingenuas, ni que te hicieran mucho caso" se escucho una voz burlándose de Seiya

Serena no había visto quien dijo eso "pero ¿a quien llamas niña ingenua?, puedes explicármelo" – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para saber de quien se trataba – no puede ser ¿tu eres Darien?

Las chicas no sabían que pensar, estaban muy confundidas, no sabían que Darien conociera a Serena

Darien: Disculpa pero yo no se quien eres ¿me puedes decir de donde te conozco?

**Bien chicas, agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, aquí le dejo la un capitulo mas, esperando que también les guste**

**Naiara, Lissie muchas gracias por su ayuda y sus palabras de aliento**

**Agradezco también a rogue85, ,funichan, Conyta Moonlight, Adileyne, Yuuki Miaka-chan, mayilu y Nai SD**

**Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	4. EL COMIENZO DE UNA LINDA AMISTAD

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA LINDA AMISTAD Y UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

"Vaya primo, otra vez ligando con niñas ingenuas, ni que te hicieran mucho caso" se escucho una voz burlándose de Seiya

Serena no había visto quien dijo eso "pero ¿a quien llamas niña ingenua?, puedes explicármelo" – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para saber de quien se trataba – no puede ser ¿tu eres Darien?

Las chicas no sabían que pensar, estaban muy confundidas, no sabían que Darien conociera a Serena

Darien: Disculpa pero yo no se quien eres ¿me puedes decir de donde te conozco?

Serena: disculpa, de verdad disculpame Darien, se que no debi hacer esto ¿sera que podemos platicar a solas? Para explicarte

Darien: Esta bien, pero ahora tengo clases, ¿te parece si nos vemos a la hora del receso en el comedor?

Serena: esta bien, y nuevamente disculpame

Darien se despide de todos y se dirige a su salon, mientras Serena se queda con las chicas

Mina: Serena¿de donde conoces a Darien?

Serena: de Sapporo

Rei: ¿de Sapporo? Darien nunca ha viajado a Sapporo

Serena: bueno personalmente no

Seiya: ah! Ya entendi…. Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el receso tambien quiero saber que va a pasar – y se retira dejando a las chicas con la duda sobre lo que habia entendido

Serena: bueno chicas, creo que tenemos que entrar a clases tambien

Mina: pero Serena, dinos por favor como es que si Darien no ha viajado a Sapporo tu lo conoces de alla.

Serena: creo que debe aclararlo primero con el Mina, despues, les dire todo lo que quieran saber

Rei: esta bien entonces nos vemos en el receso

Amy: nos vemos chicas

Lita: si chicas nos vemos – y asi se despidieron cada una dirigiendose a su salon

Mientras Mina y Serena iban juntas hacia su salon – Serena, ¿de verdad conoces a Darien?

Serena: prefiero explicarle primero a el, Mina, despues de hablar con el te prometo que te contare todo

Mina: esta bien

Las clases pasaron muy tranquilamente, hasta que llego la hora del receso, un apuesto pelinegro, esperaba a una joven rubia, para tener una breve explicacion

Darien: hola Serena, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Serena: claro Darien, como gustes

Ambos se alejaron hacia otra mesa dejando a cuatro chicas y un pelinegro esperando lo que pudiera pasar entre los chicos

Serena: Darien disculpame, pero no fue mi intención

Darien: no te preocupes, pero la verdad me dejaste desconcertado con el hecho de que me nombraras sin que yo te conozca

Serena: la verdad es que si te conozco, aunque no lo habia hecho en persona

Darien: no te entiendo

Serena: ¿conoces a Yaten y Taiki Chiba?

Darien: son mis hermanos, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

Serena: mucho, ellos son mis amigos, estudiabamos en el mismo colegio en Sapporo

Darien: no me digas que ¿tu eres la coneja?, la chica que mis hermanos me nombran cuando les llamo – bastante asombrado

Serena: (sonrojada) si ellos asi me llaman

Darien: disculpa pero la verdad no te pareces en nada a lo que ellos me nombraban, te describian como una chica muy alegre, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tu cambio tan drastico?

Serena: por ahora no me siento comoda en hablarlo, quiza con el tiempo, no lo se, quiza algun dia pueda contarte

Darien: no te preocupes, pero supongo que podemos ser amigos

Serena: claro, aunque tengo que decirte que tu eres todo lo que tus hermanos y Set me comentaron sobre ti

Darien: ¿conoces tambien a mi mamá?

Serena: bueno es que…. Pasaba mucho tiempo en tu casa, Set me invitaba a comer muy a menudo, tu familia es increible, ¿pero porque no te fuiste con ellos a Sapporo? No lo entiendo, ellos te quieren mucho y la verdad es algo raro

Darien: (con una mano en su nuca) la verdad ni yo mismo lo se, lo que pasa es que siempre he vivido aquí, no se si pudiera acostumbrarme a vivir en otro lado, aunque los extraño mucho

Serena: bueno, entonces ¿amigos? – dice extendiendole su mano

Darien: amigos – dice tomandole la mano en ese momento ambos sienten un calor inundando su cuerpo, al percatarse ambos sueltan sus manos y se dirigen a donde estan sentados sus amigos

Seiya: ¿entonces primo? ¿ya son novios?

Serena se sonroja: yo no soy novia de nadie, entendiste – le dice un poco molesta

Darien: deja de molestar Seiya, solo somos amigos.

Rei: ¿amigos? Pero si no se conocian ¿o acaso nos ocultan algo?

Darien: no Rei ¿Cómo crees? Simplemente nos conociamos por medio de Yaten y Taiki

Amy: ¿conoces a Taiki?

Serena: estudiabamos en el mismo colegio de Sapporo, somos buenos amigos junto con Yaten, incluso visitaba muy seguido su casa, es por eso que conozco a Darien, Set, siempre me contaba sobre el, y lo mucho que le gusta estudiar, ademas de que lo extraña mucho

Darien: y a mi los chicos me contaban sobre ella, cuando hablabamos por telefono, no me lo creeran cuando les diga que ella esta estudiando aquí.

Seiya: entonces ¿tengo una oportunidad de conquistarte "bombon"? – le dijo a Serena con una voz muy coqueta

Serena: por el momento no me interesa tener una relacion, pero si tu quieres podemos ser buenos amigos, ¿Qué dices?

Seiya: por algo se empieza ¿no?

Mina: Sere no te recomiendo que le des alas, a este loquito le falta un tornillo y siempre anda de coqueto.

El receso termino entre risas y pequeñas anecdotas sobre todos.

Asi fue pasando el tiempo y los cursos terminaron, sin embargo, durante las vacaciones el grupo de siete amigos se seguia frecuentando, salian al cine, a comer incluso se iban de campamento, cosa que a los primos de Serena les encantaba, ella estaba recobrando su alegria, de hecho ellos los habian acompañado en varias ocasiones, siendo muy bien acogidos sobre todo Kuncite a quien Mina siempre recibia entre risas y abrazos, ellos se habian hecho muy buenos amigos.

Una tarde en el departamento de Serena y sus primos, sono el timbre y fue Serena quien salio a abrir

"Hola coneja"

Serena no supo que contestar se quedo paralizada

"¿acaso no te da gusto verme? Coneja"

Serena: Diamante…

**SI CHICAS LO SE NO TENGO PERDON, PERO HE TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES QUE ME HAN CORTADO LA INSPIRACION, AUNQUE AL FIN LO LOGRE, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN Y PARA COMPENSAR PROMETO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ESTA SEMANA YA QUE ESTE QUEDO CORTITO, LO COMPENSARE LO JURO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA,**

**Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	5. noticias desde sapporo

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**NOTICIAS DESDE SAPPORO**

Una tarde en el departamento de Serena y sus primos, sono el timbre y fue Serena quien salio a abrir

"Hola coneja"

Serena no supo que contestar se quedo paralizada

"¿acaso no te da gusto verme? Coneja"

Serena: Diamante, pe… pero ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Diamante: ¡vaya! Yo esperaba otra reaccion, ¿acaso asi piensas recibirme despues de no vernos desde hace dos años?

Diamante es un chico alto de cabello color plata, tiene 25 años, es un gran amigo de Serena, desde hace varios años, la considera como una hermana pequeña ya que siempre la vio asi.

Serena: disculpame Ante, me tomaste por sorpresa, pasa por favor – le dice con algo de timidez

Diamante: vamos coneja, ¿Qué pasa contigo? O es que acaso ya no me quieres como antes?

Serena: no es eso, es que yo pense que quiza tu….

Diamante: que quiza estaria molesto contigo?

Serena no pudo decir nada solo agacho su cabeza

Diamante se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con su mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos – vamos conejita, ¿acaso crees que no te conozco? ¿ademas ya se como paso todo? Y no, no estoy para nada molesto contigo, se que si tu hubieras podido lo hubieras evitado, se muy bien lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser Zafiro, es por eso que te lo digo de una vez, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, y no tenias porque haberte ido de Sapporo

Serena: ya lo se, no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero el modo en que tus hermanas me hicieron sentir, no tuve otra opcion, ellas no me dejaban en paz

Diamante: vamos, no creo que las chicas hayan hecho nada malo.

Serena: pues si es asi ¿Por qué divulgaron por media ciudad que yo soy una asesina?

Diamante: ¿Cómo que asesina?

Serena: Petzite me llamaba asi

Diamante: no, no puede ser.

Serena: Ante, yo se que son tus hermanas, por eso no me gustaria que tuvieras problemas con ellas, y yo tampoco quiero tenerlos, por eso vine a Tokio, a tratar de comenzar de nuevo, quiero dejar todo atrás, ellas dejaron muy claro que el dia que Zafiro se recupere no me dejaran acercarme a el.

Diamante: ¿lo sigues queriendo?

Serena: si Ante, lo quiero mucho pero ya no del modo en que antes lo queria, quiza ahora como amigos pero nada mas

Diamante: ha preguntado por ti…

Serena: no me digas que el ya…

Diamante: Si coneja, ya desperto.

Serena: ¿Cuándo?

Diamante: hace poco menos de un mes, pero no podia localizarte hasta que hable con Haruka.

Serena: ¿con Haru? ¿y que te dijo?

Diamante: ya la conoces, no me dijo donde estabas sin antes amenazarme que si te hacia algo malo ella se encargaria de hacermelo pagar

Serena solo sonrio y aunque queria estar feliz un dejo de tristeza asomo en su rostro, Diamante lo noto y tomo su brazo – anda vamos coneja, te invito un helado – le dijo mientras practicamente la jalaba hacia afuera del departamento

Serena: espera Ante, dejame ir al menos por mis llaves, si no como entro cuando regrese – dijo mientras no podia ocultar una sonrisa.

Diamante: asi me gusta verte conejita – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano y lo acercaba a el – me gusta verte feliz, adoro tu sonrisa y tus ojos cuando estas contenta tienen un brillo muy especial, ahora entiendo porque Zafiro se enamoro de ti

Serena: A…Ante, por favor – le dijo muy nerviosa

Diamante sigui acercandose al rtostro de Serena, ella no podia moverse de la impresión de que actuara asi, siempre lo habia visto como un hermano mayor, en ese momento Kuncite iba llegando al departamento

Kuncite: Bunny, ya estoy de regreso – le dijo tiernamente, pero al ver lo que sucedia su rostro can¿mbio drasticament - ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Cómo fue que nos localizaste? – pregunto muy molesto mientras separaba a su prima de Diamante y la colocaba a sus espaldas - ¿estas bien, bunny?

Diamante dio un paso atrás – no te preocupes, Kuncite, yo nunca le haria daño a la coneja, solo vine para platicar con ella ¿no es asi, coneja?

Serena seguia paralizada, Kuncite lo noto y volteo a verla – Bunny, ¿Qué te pasa?, por favor Bunny, no me asustes – le decia mientras la movia sacudiendola por los hombros

Diamante: ¡oh por Dios! Coneja, coneja, respondeme – se acerco a ella, se le notaba bastante preocupado

Serena se habia quedado paralizada, algo habia hecho que se shockeara, no reaccionaba, tanto Kuncite como Diamante estaban mjuy preocupados, no podian dejar de verla, Kuncite seguia tratando de hacerla reaccionar mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su recamara – bunny, por favor, estas asustandome, Bunny, por favor reacciona – decia en una suplica al ver que su prima no reaccionaba, Diamante por Dios llama a una ambulancia – ordeno lo ultimo

En ese momento Neflyte iba entrando al departamento – Bunny, ¿Dónde estas? – le grito

Kuncite: Nef, estamos en la recamara de Bunny

Neflyte escucho la voz de su hermano la cual sonaba bastante preocupado, entro casi corriendo y al ver a su prima recostada sin reaccionar – Kun, dime ¿Qué paso?

Kuncite no sabia que decir y solo señalo hacia donde se encontraba Diamante, Neflyte volteo y al verlo reaccione, quito a Kuncite del lado de Serena, se sento en la cama, la sento y se acerco a su oido – Bunny, bunny, por favor reacciona, vamos, recuerda estamos en Tokio, dejamos atrás Sapporo, comenzamos de nuevo ¿lo recuerdas? – mientras la abrazaba le hablaba tiernamente

Ante las palabras de su primo Serena, exhalo un fuerte suspiro y comenzo a llorar, Neflyte la abrazo y dejo que lllorara, con la mirada le pidio a Kuncite y a Diamante que salieran de la habitacion, ninguno de ellos queria abandonarla y menos en ese estado, pero Neflyte los miro y solo atino a decirles – salgan por favor necesito que se calme, dejenla llorar un rato, enseguida salgo y les explico – pidio y volvio a abrazar a Serena

A pesar de no quereralejarse de Serena, tanto Kuncite como Diamante salieron de la habitacion y se sentaron el la sala.

Kuncite miraba fijamente a Diamante - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo nos localizaste?

Diamante: te lo repito, Kuncite, yo no le hice nada, vine a platicar con ella, tenia tiempo de no verla, y ¿Cómo los localice? Pues hable con Haruka y ella me dijo donde estaban

Kuncier: Haruka no haria eso, quiere demasiado a Bunny y despues de lo que le hicieron tus hermanas, juro que la ibaa proteger de todos ustedes.

Diamante: Lo se aunque la coneja no me dijo todo lo que paso

Kuncite: pues tus hermanas la trataron peor que basura, Bunny, no se lo merecia queria a tu hermano y lo sabes, sabes tan bien como yo que ella nuncale habria hecho daño

Diamante: Lo se, por eso queria verla, para darle mi apoyo, yo se que ella es incapaz de dañar a alguien y mucho menos la creo capaz de dañar a las personas que ama

De repente la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y Neflyte salio, se notaban rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, al mirar en la sala inmediatamente busco a Diamante, de dos zancadas llego hasta donde el estaba y lo tomo por la chaqueta - ¿Qué le hiciste?¿porque reacciono asi? – en su voz se escuchaba que estaba muy molesto – anda responde

Kuncite nunca habia visto a Neflyte actuar de esa manera, cosa que lo preocupo bastante y se acerco para separarlos – Nef, vamos tranquilizate, se que estas molesto pero a Bunny no le gustaria verte asi – al escuchar el nombre de su prima solto inmediatamente a Diamante, le dio la espalda y miro por el ventanal del departamento

Neflyte: lo lamento es que yo esperaba no volver a verla asi, no puedo soportarlo.

Diamante: ¿Cómo?

Kuncite: ¿ya la habias visto aso?

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA,**

**Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	6. Chapter 6 descubiendo parte del pasado

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**DESCUBRIENDO PARTE DEL PASADO**

Neflyte: lo lamento es que yo esperaba no volver a verla así, no puedo soportarlo.

Diamante: ¿Cómo?

Kuncite: ¿ya la habías visto así?

Neflyte: Una sola vez, después del accidente, Bunny se negaba a salir de casa, estuvo así por casi tres semanas, después la convencimos de regresar pero ya todos se habían enterado sobre lo que paso en la fiesta.

Diamante: yo, yo no se aun que paso en esa fiesta, esperaba que la coneja me lo contara.

Kuncite: ¿acaso tus hermanas no te lo contaron?

Diamante: ellas solo acusaron a la coneja, ellas me aseguraron que ella era la culpable de todo, pero nunca me dijeron lo que había pasado y zafiro aun no recuerda bien lo que paso, por eso busque a la coneja, pero como no la encontré busque a Haruka para poder encontrarla, y aunque Haruka me dejo muy claro que si la lastimaba me las vería con ella, no me dijo tampoco lo que paso.

Neflyte: juramos no volver a mencionarlo, para no lastimar a Bunny después de que la vimos como hace unos momentos. Kun ¿recuerdas cuando estuvo en el hospital?

Kuncite: Si, lo recuerdo, pero ustedes aseguraron que ella se había desmayado, entonces….

Neflyte: Ese día cuando salía de la escuela, Haruka y yo habíamos ido por ella, la estábamos esperando en la puerta cuando la vimos salir, ella estaba pálida – tomo aire, se notaba que el recuerdo le dolía – tanto Haruka como yo fuimos corriendo, Andrew la acompañaba, la iba tomando de la mano mientras llevaba ambas mochilas, el iba llorando

****FLASH BACK ****

Neflyte: Andrew ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Bunny esta así? ¿Por qué lloras? – le decía mientras tomaba a Serena en sus brazos

Haruka: Andrew, dinos por favor ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Bunny esta así?

Andrew: las hermanas de Zafiro – fue lo único que atino a decir

Neflyte: Vamos Haruka, tenemos que llevar a Bunny al hospital después averiguaremos

Haruka tomo a Andrew del brazo y lo llevo al coche, el chico también estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido

Una vez que llegaron al hospital Andrew ya estaba mas tranquilo, aunque se le notaba muy preocupado por su hermana, mientras revisaban a Serena

Neflyte: Andrew, dinos ¿Qué paso?

Andrew había quedado muy asombrado cuando vio a su hermana así, y como ya se sentía mas tranquilo comenzó a contarles – yo estaba esperando a Bunny afuera en el jardín, como habíamos quedado de repente, ella llego corriendo hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo muy fuerte, estaba llorando, tras ella venían las hermanas de Zafiro

Berjerait llego y jaloneo a Bunny y le comenzó a gritar que era una asesina, enseguida llego Petsait y la abofeteo, Bunny no pudo siquiera defenderse, se quedo paralizada – les decía mientras grandes lagrimas surcaban su rostro – yo trate de alejarla de ellas pero Rubeus me detuvo mientras ellas maltrataban a mi hermana – y mientras decía esto apretaba sus puños de impotencia

****FIN FLASH BACK ****

Neflyte: Haruka busco a tus hermanas ese mismo día, pero tus padres las negaron siempre y cuando se les comunico lo que habían hecho, sencillamente dijeron que era cosa de jóvenes, no le dieron importancia.

Kuncite: ¿entonces esa fue la razón para que ella se viniera a Tokio?

Diamante: No puedo creer la crueldad de mis hermanas ¿pero porque la coneja no se defendió?

Neflyte: porque ella se culpa de accidente, ella cree que pudo haberlo evitado de haber ido con Zafiro en el coche, creyó que era su culpa lo que paso en la fiesta

Diamante: ¿pero que paso?

Kuncite: dinos por favor

Neflyte: lo siento hice una promesa, la única que puede decirles es ella, yo no puedo ni quiero romper esa promesa.

Diamante: no te preocupes, yo la entiendo, creo que por el momento no tengo nada que hacer aquí ¿puedo llamar para saber como esta?

Kuncite: claro, aquí tienes el numero – le dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta con el numero

Neflyte: solo te pido que no la presiones, ella necesita tiempo

Diamante: No te preocupes, tendrá todo el tiempo que necesite

Kuncite: y no creo que sea necesario recordarte… Diamante lo interrumpió

Diamante: No te preocupes, nadie mas sabrá donde esta si ella no quiere

Los dos hermanos agradecieron este gesto mientras se despedían de el, así se asomaron a la habitación de Serena para ver como se encontraba, y se sintieron mas tranquilos al verla dormida.

Así paso el resto dela tarde, ni Neflyte, ni Kuncite se atrevían a decir algo, solo ocasionalmente iban a revisar que todo estuviera bien con Serena, cuando de repente a la hora de la cena, la puerta de la recamara se abrió, dejando ver a una adormilada chica que los miraba con sus hermosos ojos aun hinchados de tanto llorar – chicos ¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?

Kuncite: necesitas descansar hoy fue un día difícil

Serena: tengo que aprender a vivir con esto ¿no crees?

Kuncite ya no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros sabia que cuando a Serena se le metía algo en la cabeza no habría poder humano que la convenciera de lo contrario.

Neflyte: Bueno, entonces vamos a cenar, Bunny debes tener hambre

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo rompió

Serena: yo contesto chicos – y se levanto – Si diga

"Serena que bueno que respondes tu" – se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Serena: ¿Qué sucede Mina?

Mina: Llamo para invitarte a ti y a tus primos mañana hacemos un día de campo y queremos que vayan

Serena: no lo se Mina, la verdad no tengo ánimos de salir

Neflyte le pidió el teléfono a Serena y ella se lo dio con incertidumbre sobre lo que haría

Neflyte: Mina, soy Nef ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: Nef estamos organizando un día de campo pero Sere dice que no tiene ánimos de salir

Neflyte: no te preocupes Mina, nosotros nos encargamos de convencerla, necesita salir y de eso me encargo yo – dijo bajo la mirada molesta de Serena

Mina: Esta bien, pasamos mañana por ustedes para irnos y Nef que vaya también Kun – dijo un poco apenada

Neflyte: No hay problema, yo los voy a convencer Mina, sobre todo a Kun – y corto la llamada

Serena: Nef no insistas no voy a ir con ellos

Neflyte: No voy a permitir que te encierres otra vez así que no hay excusa se preparan para el día de campo mañana

Kuncite: y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

Neflyte: pues Mina me lo pidió, parece que le caes muy bien – dijo de modo burlón

Serena: si Kun va, yo voy también – dijo sonriendo

Kuncite: Esta bien – dijo levantando sus manos – todo sea por que tu también vayas y pases un día relajado y te animes a contarme todo lo que te esta causando daño

Serena: creo que aun no estoy lista

Kuncite tomo con su mano el rostro de su prima "no te preocupes, en cuanto estés lisa para decírmelo, yo estaré listo para escucharte"

Serena: gracias Kun, muchas gracias por entenderme – y se lanzo a sus brazos para ser estrechada tiernamente, mientras su primo besaba su cabello

El sonido del timbre los hizo voltear hacia la puerta, cuando la chica que los ayudaba fue a ver de quien se trataba

"Estamos buscando a los señores Kimura"

"pasen enseguida les aviso" dijo la chica y los hizo pasar

"Bunny" grito una de las visitas

Serena: ¡Haruka! ¡Andrew! – grito y se lanzo a los brazos de sus hermanos

Haruka es una chica de 18 años, alta rubia, de cabello corto, ojos verdes y muy bella además de fuerte, aunque por su apariencia frágil nadie creía la fuerza que poseía, por esta razón había tomado el papel de defensora de sus hermanos.

Andrew, por su parte, un joven de 15 años, si 15, mellizo de Serena, un poco mas alto que ella, rubio, de ojos azul celeste, amaba a su hermana y fue a quien mas le dolió separarse de ella, cuando decidió mudarse a Tokio.

Ambos chicos abrazaron a Serena, ella no podía creer que ellos estuvieran allí con ella "Haruka, Andrew, no saben como los extrañe" les decía llorando

Haruka soltó el abrazo al darse cuenta de que sus primos los miraban y se acerco a ellos "hola chicos" los saludo y abrazo.

Neflyte: Haruka, que gusto verte, que bueno que vinieron

Kuncite: ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que vendrían? Hubiéramos ido por ustedes

Haruka: no se preocupen además queríamos darles una sorpresa

Kuncite: y vaya que nos la dieron, sobre todo a ella, realmente necesitaba algo así

Haruka: ¿Qué paso?

Neflyte: tuvimos una visita que hizo que Bunny se pusiera mal otra vez

Haruka: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Neflyte: Diamante …

Haruka: le advertí a ese tonto que si le hacia daño yo iba a ….

Neflyte: no Haru, no paso nada malo, es solo que Bunny se impresiono mucho – se quedo pensativo por un momento – de hecho necesito de tu ayuda

Haruka: ¿de mi ayuda?

Neflyte: Haru, lo que pasa es que acaban de llamar las amigas de Bunny para invitarla a un día de campo, pero ella por lo sucedido no quiere ir

Haruka: Eso si que no, yo quiero conocer a las nuevas amigas de mi Bunny, así que se preparan porque nos vamos de día de campo.

Andrew: ¿Quién se va de día de campo Haruka? – pregunto sin soltar del abrazo a su hermana

Haruka: nos vamos Drew, junto con Bunny, los chicos y las nuevas amigas de Bunny

Andrew: ¿nuevas amigas? Bunny, ¿es cierto?

Serena: si Andrew, me llamaron hace rato pero yo no tengo ánimos para salir, no me he sentido bien y no quiero salir

Andrew: ya lo creo, pero quizá es lo que te falta, salir para que te sientas mejor, así que a dormir yo preparo una canasta con ricas cosas para mañana y nos vamos

Serena se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada al respecto del día de campo, si había alguien tan testarudo como ella ese era su hermano y por propia experiencia sabia que intentar llevarle la contraria a Andrew podía terminar en batalla campal

Serena: esta bien, ustedes ganan pero no me pidan que este muy de acuerdo con ustedes. Haru dime ¿Cómo esta papa?

Haruka: Extrañándote y pensando seriamente en traer la empresa a Tokio para estar contigo, sabes muy bien lo que el te quiere, mama también te extraña y Sammy quería venir con nosotros pero mama no se lo permitió

Serena: yo también los extraño – dijo con un tono de tristeza

Kuncite: si quieres podemos ir a visitarlos

Andrew: no te preocupes Kun, dentro de seis meses ya no será necesario que vayan

Neflyte: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué va a pasar en seis meses?

Haruka: sencillo, papa terminara todo para mudarse a Tokio

Serena: ¿entonces que va a pasar con las oficinas de Sapporo?

Kuncite: ¿van a desaparecer?

Haruka: no el gran Kenji Tsukino va a dejar a cargo de las oficina a Endimion Chiba

Serena: ¿el papa de Darien?

Andrew: ¿Quién es Darien?

Kuncite: el hermano de Taiki y Yaten y gran admirador de nuestra amada Bunny – dijo un tanto burlón mirando a su prima

Serena: Kuncite Kimura ya te he dicho que Darien es solo un amigo – grito molesta

Neflyte: Bunny por favor, un amigo que te mira de manera muy pero muy especial

Serena: Basta dejen de molestarme ya les dije que somos solo grandes amigos y no quiero que vuelvan a decir esas cosas – les grito y se fue molesta a su habitación.

Andrew la siguió y entro a la habitación tras ella ¿Qué pasa Sere? (solo la llamaba así cuando estaba preocupado) ¿Por qué te molesta lo que digan los chicos?

Serena: es que ….. no comprenden, ….. no quiero enamorarme

Andrew: ¿sigues enamorada de Zafiro?

Serena: no Drew, creo que nunca estuve enamorada de el, me deje llevar por sus actitudes, por sus atenciones conmigo, creo que mas que enamorada estaba deslumbrada por el.

Andrew: entonces ¿Por qué sigues culpándote?

Serena: por tonta

Andrew: Escúchame bien Serena Tsukino tu no eres ninguna tonta – le grito asustándola – tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz, tienes derecho a enamorarte

Serena: tengo miedo, Drew.

Andrew: miedo ¿a que? ¿a enamorarte?

**Chicas de verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero hice una promesa, que hasta que mi hermano saliera del coma volveria a escribir, y aquí me tienen completamente feliz, mi hermano recuperandose y yo encontrando la inspiracion para seguir con esta historia**

**Me disculpo por haberlas dejado asi pero una promesa es una promesa, espero me comprendan y les agradezco mucho su paciencia.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA,**

**Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere**

**BESITOS**

**USAKO**


	7. Encuentros y noticias

**N:A: los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**ENCUENTROS Y NOTICIAS**

Serena: tengo miedo, Drew.

Andrew: miedo ¿a que? ¿a enamorarte?

Serena: creo … que si … creo que ese es mi miedo, miedo a que otro hombre me mire como Zafiro la ultima vez, también esta lo que dijo

Andrew: hermanita, sabes muy bien que no todos los chicos somos iguales.

Serena: si lo se, es solo que ….

Andrew: lo se, no tienes que decírmelo, por ahora descansa si, para el día de campo de mañana, quiero conocer a tus amigas

Serena: esta bien, pero no quiero dormir sola hoy ¿podrías pedirle a Haru que se quede conmigo?

Andrew: claro Bunny, seguro que si, ahora duerme que yo voy a cuidarte mientras te quedas dormida

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se quedo dormida, hasta entonces se levanto suavemente de la cama y salió rumbo a la estancia

Al verlo salir Haruka lo miro y el solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza "Haru, Bunny me dijo que te pidiera que te quedaras esta noche con ella"

Haruka: no hay problema, chicos ahora si digan ¿Qué le paso hoy a Bunny?

Kuncite comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado con Diamante y Neflyte termino contándoles lo sucedido cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, y cuando Diamante se despidió, terminaron bastante tarde de su platica.

Andrew: bueno chicos, hay que descansar para ir al día de campo

Haruka: yo me encargo de levantar a Bunny – sonriendo

Andrew: y yo de levantar a los chicos – dijo riendo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus primos – aunque lo duden, chicos ya lo verán

Neflyte: bueno, hay que descansar, vamos Drew, tu dormirás en mi habitación.

Andrew: bueno entonces vamos todos a dormir.

Así todos se fueron a su habitación a descansar

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento, un joven pelinegro recibía unas visitas inesperadas "ding, dong" sonaba insistente el timbre

"vaya estas no son horas de visita" dijo el pelinegro adormilado

"Darien, hermano" se escucho en cuanto abrió la puerta

Darien: Yaten, Taiki ¿pero como es que están aquí? ¡que sorpresa! – les decía mientras los abrazaba fuertemente

Los tres chicos se fundieron en un gran abrazo y cuando se soltaron "vaya si se proponían sorprenderme lo lograron, ¿pero porque no me dijeron que venían? Hubiera ido por ustedes" les dijo Darien

Taiki es un joven de 16 años alto, ojos café, cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta

Yaten tiene 15 años de estatura regular, ojos verdes, cabello plateado y de carácter un tanto seco.

Taiki: bueno hermano, queríamos visitarte, te extrañábamos y como tu no quieres viajar, aprovechamos que unos amigos venían a Tokio, así que aquí estamos

Darien: pues me da mucho gusto verlos, y yo también los extrañaba

Yaten: pues no se notaba mucho cuando nos llamabas

Taiki: cierto, sabemos que te gusta mucho el estudio, pero de allí a casi no llamar

Darien: no puede ser ¿ahora también ustedes? – exclamo un tanto alterado

Taiki: a ver, a ver ¿Cómo que también? ¿Quién te dice eso?

Yaten: a ver cuenta es que acaso ya tengo cuñada? ¿ya hubo quien conquisto tu corazón?

Taiki: esta bien, explícanos ¿Cómo esta eso de que no somos los únicos que te decimos eso?

Darien: eso si que no chicos, van a quedarse con la duda porque no pienso decirles nada, mas bien vamos a descansar para irnos mañana de día de campo.

Yaten: ¡vaya un día de campo! Dinos la verdad ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Taiki: cierto a ti no te gustan esas cosas ¿dime con quien iremos? Claro, si es que aceptamos ir

Darien: pues bien, irán Rei, Seiya, Lita, Mina, Amy y otros amigos, todo es idea de Mina para descansar, según ella, antes de regresar a clases

Taiki: esta bien vamos a descansar, mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar.

Y así es el carácter de estos chicos y nos es que no se quieran, es solo que a los tres le cuesta trabajo demostrarlo, aun así desde pequeños son muy unidos.

Así entre bromas los chicos se fueron a dormir para irse al día de campo

Horas mas tarde, un guapo rubio ojiazul, se despertaba en la habitación de su primo, recordó la salida al día de campo y se levanto despertando a su primo "Vamos Andrew, déjame dormir" le dijo cubriéndose de nuevo con las sabanas

Andrew: vamos Nef, recuerda que quedamos de ir con Bunny al día de campo – le dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño a darse una ducha

Neflyte estaba molesto, le disgustaba levantarse temprano en sus días de descanso pero recordó lo que le había dicho a Mina, comenzó a desperezarse y se levanto al mismo tiempo que Andrew salía del baño

Andrew: anda primo vamos que tenemos que levantar a los demás – y sin decir mas salió rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo ligero para desayunar

Camino a la cocina, toco la puerta de las otras dos habitaciones "Vamos chicos hora de levantarse, Kun, Haru, Bunny vamos"

Media hora después cinco jóvenes terminaban su desayuno cuando sonó el timbre.

Neflyte: ya voy, ya voy –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero en cuanto la abrió un torbellino rubio paso casi atropellándolo

Mina: hola Nef, ¿ya listos? – pregunto después de haber pasado – Serena, vamos, Serena los chicos nos esperan – grito

Neflyte: Si Mina, ya estamos listos- hizo una pausa - ¡ah! ¡por cierto! También va Kun, logre convencerlo – dijo con una risita burlona al darse cuenta como se sonrojo la rubia cuando lo menciono.

En ese momento, Serena llego a la sala acompañada de sus hermanos y su primo, quien al ver a la rubia solo atino a agachar la mirada, mientras Mina se ruborizaba y también bajaba la vista, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Serena

Serena: bueno, bueno, solo van a quedarse mirando el piso o nos vamos, porque si es lo primero mejor me voy a dormir.

Mina: no…. Yo …solo

Andrew noto lo mismo que Serena y sonrió – Bunny ¿acaso no vas a presentarnos?

Serena: lo siento, Drew, Mina ellos son mis hermanos Haruka y Andrew, chicos ella es Mina, una de mis nuevas amigas.

Haruka: mucho gusto Mina

Andrew: lo mismo digo – se acerco a saludarla – estoy a tus ordenes – mientras miraba a Kuncite que quería asesinarlo con la mirada

Kuncite: Vámonos o voy a arrepentirme y se van ustedes – con un leve tono de molestia

Serena ignoro el comentario de su primo - ¿Dónde están las chicas, Mina?

Mina: ah! Ellas ya se adelantaron, Darien me trajo a recogerte digo a recogerlos – dijo aun muy ruborizada

Serena: Esta bien, vámonos o se nos hará tarde, anden chicos, vamos

Todos caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento para recoger el auto de Kuncite, pero se dieron cuenta de que no cabrían todos allí

Serena: creo que iremos muy incómodos, alguien mas tendrá que irse con Darien

Sin pensarlo dos veces Andrew dijo "¿Por qué no vas tu con el Bunny, así pueden platicar mas a gusto, nosotros cinco nos vamos en el coche de Kuncite ¿verdad Mina?"

Mina: eh! Claro, como gusten

Serena: pero ¿Por qué yo? Porque no vas tu Drew

Andrew: Bunny, yo no lo conozco y seria muy extraño que yo me fuera con el

Mientras tanto en el coche donde esperaban los chicos, Darien solo observaba como se ponían de acuerdo los chicos, al darse cuenta que Mina y Serena se acercaban, noto también que sus hermanos se habían escondido, Mina también se dio cuenta y noto que Serena no sabia que los hermanos de Darien estaban de visita.

Darien también se dio cuenta de esto y miro a Mina para que no dijera nada a lo que la chica asintió con su cabeza. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al auto, Darien se bajo y como todo un caballero se acerco a Serena para saludarla, dándole un beso en la mejilla, como solían hacerlo, mientras sus hermanos miraban desde su escondite.

Mina: Seré, amiga, Darien te tiene una sorpresa, cierra los ojos

Serena: Mina, no entiendo ¿Cómo que una sorpresa? Si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños

Darien: vamos conejita, cierra los ojos por favor.

Serena le hizo caso a Darien "Esta bien pero solo porque me lo pediste de ese modo, sabes que no puedo negarme cuando me llamas así" dijo muy seria mientras cerraba los ojos.

Darien la llamaba si desde la platica que habían tenido, para el era un modo tierno de llamarla, lo que no sabia era que llamándola así, poco a poco, fueron despertando en el sentimientos nuevos, la llamaba a menudo, buscaba su compañía, aun así había reconocido que ella solo lo veía como un amigo, aunque a el le hubiera gustado que ella lo mirara de otro modo.

Por su parte Serena se sentía bien cada vez que hablaba con Darien, el modo en como en la llamaba había despertado sentimientos que ella creía dormidos y se resistía a volver a sentir por miedo a salir herida.

Mina regreso con los primos y hermanos de Serena, "Chicos no tarden, Darien ya sabes donde estaremos

Darien: si Mina ya vamos ,allá nos vemos

Serena mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras Darien tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia el auto que Yaten y Taiki ya habían abandonado y esperaban fuera para saludar a su amiga

Darien se acerco al oído de Serena "conejita, puedes abrir tus ojos"

En cuanto Serena abrió sus ojos se llevo una grata sorpresa "Taiki, Yaten" solo atino a decir y los abrazo y beso cosa que molesto un poco a Darien al ver como saludaba a sus hermanos

Taiki se dio cuenta de la molestia de Darien y leyó en sus ojos que su amiga era algo especial para su hermano "A ver quieren ustedes explicarse ¿Cómo es que se conocen? Y tu Darien ¿Por qué le dices "conejita" a nuestra coneja?"

Serena: fácil, los dos estudiamos en el Instituto Juuban y nos conocimos gracias a Mina ella me presento a las chicas y a Darien

Darien: y yo le digo conejita de cariño desde el día que nos conocimos

Serena: su hermano es una persona muy especial.

Yaten: no te escuchaba tan feliz desde ….

Taiki interrumpió a su hermano antes de que cometiera una indiscreción – Yaten, por favor, no es necesario que lo recuerdes o si?

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Yaten agacho la cabeza – perdona coneja no quise hacerlo – dijo con un tono triste en su voz

Serena se acerco a el y lo abrazo – no te preocupes Yaten, algún día todos tendrán que saberlo

Taiki: ¿aun no has podido hablarlo? ¿verdad?

Serena: aun no me siento preparada

Darien había escuchado la conversación entre sus hermanos y Serena, entonces comprendió que ella tenia un secreto que no quería revelar aun – ya chicos déjenla tranquila – la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, encerrándola en un tierno abrazo, que produjo en ambos una sensación tan cálida que no se percataron cuando un auto se detuvo a un lado de donde estaban

Mina: vamos chicos apresúrense, los demás deben estar esperándonos – grito desde el auto de Kuncite.

Neflyte y el mismo Kuncite miraban a Serena y Darien con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Andrew y Haruka miraban a su hermana sorprendidos

Darien se sonrojo al igual que Serena pero aun así no deshicieron el abrazo "se siente tan bien estar así en sus brazos" pensó Serena, cundo de repente la imagen de un joven que forcejeaba con ella llego a su mente, haciendo que soltara automáticamente a Darien.

Al sentir que Serena soltó su abrazo Darien hizo lo mismo pensando que el comentario de Mina era la causa por la que lo había hecho – vamos conejita o Mina nos gritara mas fuerte y todo el edificio va a enterarse – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Serena bajo su mirada, tomo el brazo de Darien mientras sus hermanos también subían al coche y se fueron rumbo al día de campo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SAPPORO

Diamante entraba a una gran mansión después de su viaje a Tokio, el había dicho que este viaje era por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando en realidad estaba preocupado por no haber tenido noticias de una amiga, iba entrando a la casa cuando una joven peli azul corrió alegre a saludarlo "Diamante hermano, que bueno que estas de vuelta"

Diamante: hola Berjerait ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?

Berjerait: Zafiro esta en su cuarto ayer lo dieron de alta y esta descansando desde ayer ha estado preguntando por ti

Diamante: ¿Dónde están papa y mama?

Berjerait: salieron junto a petsait, fueron a comprarle un vestido nuevo

Diamante: esta bien, voy a ver a Zafiro –diciendo esto subió las escaleras, en cuanto llego al segundo piso se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermano, ya en la puerta la empujo lentamente

Dentro de aquella habitación sentado cerca de la ventana con una mirada nostálgica un joven miraba hacia el jardín de su casa, pensando en una joven rubia.

Diamante: Hola Zafiro – saludo

**Chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me digan que les parece**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Se les quiere**

**Besitos**

**Usako **


	8. breves revelaciones

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic**

**Adileyne, Mary Yuet, Magguie Aino, Conyta Moolight, Naiara Moon, Nai SD y funichan y a quienes lo leen pero no se animan a dejar sus comentarios**

**Besitos **

**N.A. los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**BREVES REVELACIONES**

Dentro de aquella habitación sentado cerca de la ventana con una mirada nostálgica un joven miraba hacia el jardín de su casa, pensando en una joven rubia.

Diamante: Hola Zafiro – saludo

El joven se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a Diamante para saludarlo con un gran abrazo

Zafiro es un joven de 19 años, alto, cabello azul profundo, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales brillaron al ver a su hermano - ¿la encontraste? Dime por favor que si la encontraste

Diamante: si Zafiro, si la encontré, esta bien no te preocupes

Zafiro: dime ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde vive?

Diamante: discúlpame hermano, pero no puedo decírtelo, le prometí que mientras ella no quiera yo no te lo diría

Zafiro: pero ¿Por qué? Diamante, sabes que tengo que tenerla cerca de mi, ella debe estar aquí conmigo – le grito molesto

Diamante: dime Zafiro ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta? ¿Porque tuviste ese accidente?

Zafiro desvió su mirada – no quiero hablar de eso

Diamante noto el nerviosismo de su hermano - ¿así que es verdad lo que pensé? Tu…. tú quisiste hacerle algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacerle? ANDA RESPONDE – al ver que Zafiro no tenia intención de alguna de responder – solo te digo una cosa Zaf, por mucho que seas mi hermano y te quiera, no voy a permitir que la lastimes

Zafiro: eso no lo decides tu, ella es mía ¿sabes? Y solo ella podrá decirme que hacer o no, pero nadie va a separarla de mi en cuanto la encuentre – su voz sonaba fría carente de afecto, para él, Serena se había vuelto una obsesión

Diamante: hermano, por favor, compréndelo, ella no es un objeto, la coneja es una persona y ella no le pertenece a nadie

Zafiro: la defiendes demasiado ¿no será que tienes otros intereses con ella?

Diamante: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes bien que gracias a ella conocí a Melissa y también sabes que soy muy feliz con ella

Zafiro: como sea, pero te advierto que ella es solo mía, MIA Y DE NADIE MAS

Diamante: Por favor hermano, ya le han hecho mucho daño, déjala ser feliz, ella merece ser feliz.

Zafiro: ella solo será feliz conmigo y eso no voy a discutirlo con nadie ¿entendiste CON NADIE?

Diamante: es inútil hermano, solo recuerda que ella tiene muchas personas que la queremos y no vamos a permitir que la lastimes

Zafiro: no quiero lastimarla

Diamante: no creo que puedas lastimarla mas, ella ya esta muy lastimada, las chicas y tú lo lograron.

Zafiro: las chicas solo hicieron lo que sintieron en ese momento, no debes culparlas

Diamante: aun así, fueron muy injustas, la coneja no merecía el trato que le dieron, LE DIJERON ASESINA – le grito – dime si se lo merecía RESPONDE

Zafiro: estoy seguro que no incluso lo que paso también es culpa mía, no debí comportarme así – le dijo casi en un susurro

Diamante: al menos admites tus culpas, adiós hermano me voy, y te pido por favor que recapacites – y salió de la habitación

"Nadie nos va a separar mi pequeña coneja, tu eres solo mía" pensó Zafiro mientras volvía su vista al jardín

Los chicos habían llegado al parque

Serena se sorprendió al verlo – es hermoso – fue lo único que atino a decir

Darién bajo del auto y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar – es un bello lugar ¿no crees?

Serena: es bellísimo

Y en efecto aquel parque era un lugar paradisiaco, cerca de donde ellos habían estacionado el auto, corría un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina con bellos y frondosos arboles, que daban una fresca sombra

Mina apareció de repente frente a ellos "vamos chicos, los demás nos esperan" les dijo mientras bajan del auto y tras ella iban conversando tres chicos y una joven

"Bonn, anda vamos quiero que me presentes a tus amigas" le dijo el joven rubio mientras la jalaba del brazo, provocando una risa en Serena y la molestia en Darién, quien se negó a soltarla

Serena: ¿Qué sucede Darién?

Darién no respondió pero miro fijamente a Andrew y sutilmente halo a Serena hacia si en un gesto protector

Serena miro a Andrew y el soltó su brazo, entonces ella volteo hacia Darién y se soltó de su abrazo, tomo la mano de Andrew – Darién, quiero presentarte a Andrew Tsukino, mi hermano

El semblante de Darién cambio completamente cosa que todos notaron – un gusto Andrew – y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

Serena: y ella –llamando a Haruka – ella es Haruka mi hermana mayor, chicos el es Darién Chiba, hermano de Taiki y Yaten

Haruka y Andrew: un gusto Darién

Taiki y Yaten se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de su hermano y notaron el gesto protector de Darién hacia Serena.

Taiki: Haruka, que bueno que vinieron al día de campo, nos hubiéramos sentido muy fuera de lugar

Mina: vamos chicos, no sean así si también vinieron Rei y Seiya, no creo que ellos los dejaran así

Haruka: bueno chicos vámonos, quiero conocer a las amigas de mi Bonn

Andrew abrazo a Serena y camino hacia donde estaban Neflyte y Kuncite – vamos chicos espero pasarla bien haciendo enojar a unos cuantos – haciendo una curiosa mueca a Kuncite y después mirando a Mina – vamos Kun, no vas a dejar sola a Mina ¿o si?

Kuncite: vaya por si no era suficiente con Bonn y Nef, ahora te les unes tu Andrew ¿Qué quieren que haga? Díganme

Neflyte: pues que aceptes lo que sientes hermanito – dijo dándole un suave codazo en las costillas

Kuncite: no tengo porque aceptar lo que solo ustedes quieren ver, por favor dejen de molestarme

Serena: esta bien, esta bien, pero si llega alguien mas a su vida después no digas que no te lo advertimos – se acerco mas a el – mi amiga es muy guapa y tiene muchos pretendientes alrededor suyo

Kuncite: pues si eso pasa no puedo hacer nada – lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo escucho su prima

Serena: vamos chicos y los demás se molestaran con nosotros, vamos Kun – y lo jalo del brazo – dime primo ¿Qué sientes por Mina? – le pregunto muy bajito para que solo el escuchara

Kuncite: Bonn, por favor

Serena: por favor, no quiero molestarte, solo quiero saber si mi amiga tiene alguna esperanza

Kuncite: esta bien, Mina me gusta, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en la gran diferencia de edades? Ella es más joven que yo, que tal si después resulta todo un desastre

Serena: pues tu también le gustas y mucho, y eso de la diferencia de edades, no tiene nada que ver, te lo aseguro, atrévete a decirle lo que sientes, y si las cosas no resultan como quieren no dirán que por lo menos no lo intentaron

Kuncite: es que….

Serena: no primo, anímate si? – con carita de niña traviesa, pues sabia que su primo no podria negarle nada cuando actuaba asi

Kuncite: esta bien, pero no prometo que todo salga bien, de acuerdo?

Serena: de acuerdo

Darién solo miraba la complicidad de Serena con su primo, no sabia que planeaba hacer pero le gustaba la mirada que tenia, de hecho se daba cuenta que muchas de las cosas de esa pequeña rubia le encantaban, estaba tan distraido observandola que no se dio cuenta de la mirada complice de sus hermanos, y cuando comenzaron a caminar, Taiki detuvo del brazo a Darien – ahora si hermano ¿quieres decirme que sientes por la coneja?, pero no mientas, que te conozco demasiado bien

Darien: bueno, yo…. Ella … - comenzó a tartamudear

Taiki: no te esfuerces – mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda

Darien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de los demas

Taiki: solo dejame decirte algo hermano, ella es muy dulce, tierna, romantica y muy amorosa con las personas que ella quiere,m aunque eso la ha hecho sufrir hace tiempo.

Darien: ¿pueden explicarme eso? ¿Quién la hizo sufrir?

Yaten: eso no nos corresponde a nosotros decirtelo ella es quien debe hacerlo

Darien: esta bien, esperare

Yaten: ten cuidado por favor ella esta muy lastimada

Darien: yo… yo no quiero hacerle daño, yo quiero ayudarla a sanar sus heridas

Taiki: es bueno escucharlo, porque nosotros no te perdonariamos que la lastimaras

Darien: la quieren mucho ¿verdad?

Yaten: es como una hermana para nosotros es muy fácil aprender a quererla

Darien: si eso lo se

Taiki: entonces ¿si la quieres?

Darien: demasiado diría yo

Y con esta confesión los hermanos siguieron su camino detrás del grupo mientras Darien solo veía a Serena "no se que tanto daño te hayan hecho conejita, pero quiero ser yo quien te ayude a sanar ese dolor" pensaba mientras la veía sonreír abrazada de sus primos, de repente ella volteo hacia donde el estaba

Serena: Darien ¿me llevarías a conocer más de este hermoso lugar?

Darien: cla… claro que si conejita a la hora que tu me digas, hay un par de lugares hermosos que te gustaran

De repente, Serena soltó a Neflyte y Kuncite y regreso al lado de Darien tomándolo del brazo y generando la sorpresa en todos, pues no hacia eso, mas que cuando estaba muy feliz, sus hermanos y primos estaban felices de verla así, Taiki y Yaten tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Serena abrazaba a Darien y dibujaba también una hermosa sonrisa que le encanto a Darien, quien también estaba muy contento con la actitud de la rubia.

Neflyte: Bonn ¿nos vas a dejar solitos? – haciendo puchero

Serena comenzó a reír – claro que no, Nef, solo quiero conocer el parque, además, Rei también estará allá ¿verdad Mina?

Neflyte: Serena… - grito y se detuvo en seco

Serena: ups! Creo que… - no pudo terminar pues Neflyte la amenazo con la mirada, lo único que atino a hacer fue esconderse tras Darien – Darien por favor, no vayas a dejarme, es capaz de cualquier cosa – dijo en tono de burla

Neflyte: ya me las pagaras Serena: dijo molesto y siguió caminando

Serena agacho su cabeza – ups, creo que ahora si se enojo – dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz

Darien la abrazo – no te preocupes, seguro se le pasara pronto la molestia – le dijo mientras le besaba la corona de su cabello – te quiere mucho y no puede estar molesto contigo

Serena: espero que no, no me gusta que se enoje

Darien: ya veras que todo estará bien

Andrew noto la actitud de su primo – Nef ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Nef: sencillamente no puedo creer que lo haya hecho

Andrew: Te aseguro que no fue su intención lastimarte, es solo que quiere verte feliz

Neflyte: lo se, es solo que no quería que fuera así, lo lamento, se que no debí reaccionar de este modo.

Andrew: creo que a quien deberías decírselo es a ella, mira venia muy contenta y ahora esta cabizbaja

Neflyte noto que era cierto lo que le dijo su primo y también noto el gesto protector de Darien, se acerco tranquilamente: Darien, ¿me permites?

Darien: claro Neflyte – y se alejo dejando atrás a los primos

Serena: Neflyte discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir mal

Neflyte: perdóname tu a mi Bonn, no debí reaccionar así, pero es que yo no se que pueda pasar si me le declaro a Rei, ella es menor que yo, además somos muy diferentes, en fin son tantas cosas que no se si pueda….

Serena interrumpió a su primo – Nef, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es ningún impedimento, es mas has estado diciéndole a Kun que se le declare a Mina, tienen derecho a ser felices

Neflyte: es solo que no me gustaria ser feliz mientras tu…. Mientras tu vuelves a encerrarte en tu mundo –listo! Solto todo lo que tenia guardado

Serena: te prometo que no lo hare, pero tu tambien prometeme que trataras de ser feliz, es lo mismo que acabo de decirle a Kun, tienen que ser felices ustedes tambien, y si es asi yo tambien sere feliz, te lo prometo

Neflyte: bueno entonces, tratare de buscar un momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero no prometo nada ¿esta bien?

Serena: esta bien – y feliz se lanzo corriendo para lanzarse a tomar del brazo a su primo Kuncite y a su hermano que iban platicando muy tranquilos

Kuncite: me asustas Bunny

Serena: vamo, se que no estaban hablando de nada interesante, y me gusta ir asi con ustedes, no puedo evitarlo, estoy muy contenta

Andrew: Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? Me gustaria saber el motivo de tu felicidad, aunque me alegra me gustaria compartirlo contigo

Serena: vamos Drew, como si todas las noticias que he tenido desde ayer en la noche no fueran suficientes, papá, mamá y Sammy vendran a vivir a Tokio tambien, ustedes aquí, y supongo que no se iran pronto, ademas de que Kun y Nef me han hecho una promesa que deben cumplirme ¿verdad chicos?

Haruka: Bunny ¿es solo eso? O es que tienes otro motivo, llamado Darien Chiba- le dijo de manera muy sugerente para molestarla un poco

Serena: ¿tu tambien Haru?, ya les he dicho que Darien es un gran amigo, no puedo evitarlo, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien, y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Haruka: hermanita, hermanita – dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo para abrazarla – sabes que te conozco muy bien ¿cierto? – Serena asintio – entonces no puedes negarme que algo estas sintiendo por ese chico, y no vas a negarmelo ¿o si?

Serena se quedo un poco seria y comenzo a caminar mas tranquilamente bajo la mirada de todos los chicos – Haru, no te puedo negar que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por el, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasarme lo mismo, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que Zafiro me dijo, el aseguro que no seria feliz con nadie si no era con el.

Haruka: si eso es lo que te preocupa, Diamante aseguro no decirle nada, el no va a encontrarte, y si lo hace, quiero que vea que eres feliz y no como el te dijo, tienes derecho Bunny, quieres vernos a todos felices y no quieres hacer nada por tu propia felicidad, date cuenta si te vemos felices lo somos nosotros tambien – le decia la rubia mientras caminaban atrás del grupo que ya se habia adelantado un poco dandoles privacidad – vamos anda, tus amigas nos esperan y quiero ir a caminar un poco este lugar se ve muy hermoso – le dijo cambiando el tema para que su hermanita se relajara

Serena: Haru ¿dime una cosa? Papá te mando a hacer algo mas que visitarme ¿verdad?

Haruka: no puedo mentirte ¿verdad Bunny? – ella solo nego con la cabeza – papá me envio para buscar una casa adecuada para todos, ya sabes no le gusta vivir en un departamento, ademas el que tienen es pequeño y no cabriamos todos, tambien necesitaremos personas que nos ayuden y todo lo necesario incluso el edificio para las oficinas de la empresa, me dijo que le pidiera ayuda a los chicos y comenzaremos a trabajar mañana despues de que vayamos a inscribirnos en el colegio

Serena: tambien estudiaran en el colegio con nosotras

Haruka: claro, ¿no pensaste que iriamos a un colegio diferente o si?, ademas es el mejor colegio de Tokio y podremos estar todos juntos, Andrew y tu en la preparatoria y yo en la Universidad, y con los chicos ayudandonos con lo demas, tendremos todo listo para cuando papá y mamá lleguen a Tokio

Serena se sorprendio al saber que sus primos y su hermana ya tenian planeado todo – bueno pero entonces busca por favor una casa grande y que tenga un jardin para que mi Lunita pueda pasear

Haruka sonrio al ver que su hermana seguia cuidando a esa gata que no le agradaba pero si su hermana era feliz, ella tambien lo seria – como tu digas, es mas me ayudaras a buscarla ¿te parece?

Y entre risas, platicas y abrazos de Serena hacia todos, llegaron junto a los demas que los esperaban, habian escogido un lugar hermoso para disfrutar, era la sombra de un bello arbol, enorme y sobre todo muy acogedor, en cuanto llegaron las chicas se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar a sus amigas

**Amigas lamento mucho la demora, pero la inspiracion no ha dado mucho de si en estos dias, aun asi aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste**

**3 3 Se les quiere 3 3**

**Besitos **

**Faby Usako **


	9. abriendo el corazon

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y dejan sus reviews**

**Adileyne, Mary Yuet, Magguie Aino, Conyta Moolight, Naiara Moon, Nai SD ySelene 333 y a quienes lo leen pero no se animan a dejar sus comentarios**

**Besitos **

**N.A. los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 9**

**ABRIENDO EL CORAZON**

Y entre risas, pláticas y abrazos de Serena hacia todos, llegaron junto a los demás que los esperaban, habían escogido un lugar hermoso para disfrutar, era la sombra de un bello árbol, enorme y sobre todo muy acogedor, en cuanto llegaron las chicas se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar a sus amigas

Rei: Serena, Mina, ya creíamos que no llegaban

Serena: Lo siento Rei, pero veníamos platicando

Rei: como siempre y nosotros aquí esperándolas

Las chicas reían pero no se deban cuenta que había seis personas con una gran cara de molestia, por el modo en que estaban tratando a Serena y una porque estaban maltratando a Mina también.

Seiya y Darien miraban divertidos la escena pues sabían muy bien que ellas se trataban así cada vez que se veían, pero también sabían que entre ellas dos había crecido una gran amistad

Rei: vamos Serena, tengo hambre y ustedes no se apresuran – la jaló del brazo, mientras todos reían a excepción de los primos y hermanos de Serena y los hermanos de Darien

Al ver como Rei llevaba a su hermana Andrew trato de ir a ayudarle, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó a ver quien era quien lo había detenido y era Darien – solo mira, no actúes aun, solo obsérvalas – le dijo para que escucharan los demás que iban con ellos

Rei llevaba jalando a Serena, pero no habían avanzado ni un metro cuando Rei la abrazó – anda vamos te estoy reservando el mejor lugar y Seiya ya lo quiere, si tu tardas un poco más nos gana y no habrá poder humano que lo mueva, anda – le decía mientras caminaban y la abrazaba

Andrew: ¿pero? – Estaba confundido - ¿Cómo es que la trata así? ¿Y porque Bunny lo permite?

Darien: ellas dos tienen una conexión especial, no sabemos como, es más nosotros mismos no podemos explicarlo, pues nos conocemos del mismo tiempo, aún así pareciera que ambas se conocen de toda la vida – explicó

Andrew: me parece increíble, nunca había visto que Bunny tratará así a ninguna de sus amigas, ni siquiera en el pasado, con ellas… - dijo lo último en un susurro

Darien: bien vamos o las chicas se olvidaran de nosotros – dijo bromeando

Andrew: Bunny, bunny ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros? – le gritó para que lo escuchara

Serena al escuchar a su hermano recordó que sus amigos no los conocían – Rei, permíteme por favor, quiero presentarles a unas personas muy importantes para mí, enseguida llegó con ustedes

Rei soltó el abrazo – esta bien, pero de verdad apresúrate o Seiya se molestara, ya tiene hambre y ya sabes como se pone

Serena solo asintió con una gran sonrisa y regreso al lado de su hermano, lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas, sobre todo porque no los conocían, después de este gesto con el rubio se acercó a Darien – recuerda que vas a mostrarme esos lugares que me dijiste – y sonrió

Darien: claro conejita en el momento en que tú me digas

Mientras platicaban llegaron con el grupo de amigos que los esperaban

"Taiki, Yaten" grito Rei y corrió a abrazar a sus primos – que gusto verlos, los extrañaba y las chicas también

Serena llegó abrazando a su hermano, Seiya lo noto – Serena ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Serena sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano – bueno chicos, quiero presentarles a mi hermano Andrew Tsukino, y ella es mi hermana Haruka – decía mientras los abrazaba a lo que los rubios respondieron abrazándola también – Andrew, Haruka, ellos son Seiya el simpático, Rei, Lita y Amy – decía mientras los iba señalando y presentando

Amy: es un gusto conocerlos, y yo también quiero presentarles a mi prima Michiru

Todos: es un placer

Así con todas las presentaciones, comenzaron el desayuno entre risas y bromas que hacían respecto a la escuela, todos estaban emocionados

Al poco rato de haber terminado el almuerzo, todos comenzaron a jugar, Andrew les pidió a las chicas que lo llevaran a conocer el lugar y se fue junto a Lita que se ofreció a mostrarle algunos lugares hermosos

Haruka miro como se alejaba su hermano y recordó que Serena le había pedido lo mismo a Darien – Bunny ¿Por qué no los acompañas? Tú también deberías ir con ellos, querías conocer el parque

Serena: Darien ¿me llevarías a conocer el parque?

Darien: claro conejita ¿alguien mas quiere ir?

Nadie respondió – Esta bien ¿nos vamos conejita? – y le extendió su brazo de manera caballerosa.

Neflyte: recuerda lo que nos dijiste coneja también es para ti, piénsalo – le gritó

Serena se sonrojó, aun así tomó el brazo de Darien, quien comenzó a caminar – conejita ¿Qué quiso decir Neflyte? – le preguntó cuando ya estaban un poco alejados

Serena: fue sobre una platica que tuve con él y con Kun

Darien: ¿me lo dirás?

Serena: decirte ¿Qué?

Darien: lo que platicaste con ellos – respondió de lo más natural

Serena: no lo sé, quizá – guardó silencio un momento – dime Darien ¿A dónde vamos?

Darien: es un lugar hermoso que se que te encantara

Serena: bueno, entonces vamos – y camino delante de él dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña, bajo su atenta mirada y una gran sonrisa al verla feliz

Por su parte, Kuncite tomo la decisión de hablar con Mina – Mina ¿me acompañarías un rato?

Mina estaba tan roja que no levanto su rostro para que nadie lo notara – cla … claro vamos – y se levanto esperando que el hiciera lo mismo

Kuncite: bien vamos – y le extendió el brazo del mismo modo en que lo hiciera Darien con Serena.

Al ver esto, también Neflyte se animo a hablar con Rei - ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo? – le dijo muy tímido

Al escucharlo Seiya automáticamente se interpuso entre ellos - ¿Qué buscas con mi hermana?

Neflyte: yo solo quiero pasear y platicar con ella

Rei: Seiya por favor no me hagas esto

Seiya: Rei, tengo que cuidarte

Rei: si pero ya tengo la edad suficiente como para decidir lo que quiero y lo que no, así que no molestes – se levanto y tomo la mano de Neflyte – vámonos antes que el celoso de mi hermano vuelva a molestarnos

Neflyte se sonrojo completamente cuando Rei le tomo la mano y se van caminando

Se habían quedado solo Seiya, Haruka, Amy, Michiru, Taiki y Yaten, y comenzaron a platicar sobre la escuela y los gustos que tenían para conocerse un poco

Kuncite y Mina habían llegado a un pequeño jardín con una gran variedad de flores, allí Kuncite le pidió a Mina que se sentaran en una de las bancas que allí se encontraban

Mina miraba a las flores de repente, frente a su rostro apareció un hermoso tulipán rosa, ella volteo a su derecha y allí estaba Kuncite sosteniendo la hermosa flor en su mano, la tomo y sonrió – gracias Kuncite, es realmente hermosa – le dijo aspirando el aroma de la flor

Kuncite: no tienes nada que agradecer, además tu eres mas hermosa que ella – le tomo la mano mientras el rostro de Mina tomaba un color rojo - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Ella asintió - ¿es cierto que sientes algo por mi?

Mina: yo… yo no se que decirte, seguro fue Serena quien te lo dijo ¿verdad? – el afirmo con su cabeza – la verdad es que tu… tu me…. Tú me gustas – por fin dijo y se sonrojo aun más si se podía

Kuncite noto el sonrojo de Mina – tu también me gustas – fue lo único que pudo decir

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿es cierto lo que me dices? ¿no estas jugando verdad? – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarce

Kuncite tomo la mano de Mina – Mina mirame por favor – ella lo miro a los ojos – de verdad me gustas, pero me detenia por una cosa nada mas

Mina: ya lo se, la diferencia de edades ¿verdad?

Kuncite: cierto debia tomar en cuenta que soy casi 10 años mayor que tu, una relacion asi no es muy bien vista que digamos…

Mina: lo se, pero puedes decirme ¿Cómo logro borrar esto que siento aquí? – se toco el corazon – la direfencia de edad la comprendo – una lagrima corrio por su mejilla – pero no creo que sea facil olvidarlo, no creo que pueda hacerlo tan facilmente

Kuncite: yo lo se, por eso quiero pedirte algo, yo se que quiza no sea tan facil, aun asi, quiero pedirte que nos demos una oportunidad, pero solo quedara entre los tres, para que no tengas problemas.

Mina: ¿entre los tres?

Kuncite: Claro ¿o crees que Serena se quedo con la duda?

El rostro de Mina se ilumino y se lanzo a abrazarlo – gracias kun, muchas gracias – y le dio un suave beso

Kuncite: no pequeña, no tienes nada que agradecerme – mientras correspondia al abrazo y al beso recibido

Darien y Serena habian llegado a un hermoso lago, que se encontraba en el parque

Serena: esto es hermoso, que bello lugar no puedo creer que haya un sitio tan hermoso parece de ensueño

Darien: conejita me da gusto que te agrade ¿quieres dar una vuelta en bote?

Serena: claro vamos – y lo jalo del brazo, para que la llevara

Darien estaba muy divertido con las actitudes de Serena, pues a momentos era demasiado seria y en otros era como una niña, cosa que le parecia muy adorable

Rei y Neflyte habian llegado a un hermoso prado en el centro de este habia un gran y majestuoso arbol que daba una hermosa y reconfortante sombra

Neflyte: ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos aquí un rato?

Rei: dime Neflyte ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

Neflyte: péro ¿Cómo supiste que quiero hablar contigo?

Rei: bueno solo instinto y ahora ¿si me lo diras?

Neflyte: pues la verdas yo solo queria decirte que tu… tu me … - Rei lo interrumpio

Rei: tu tambien me gustas – le dijo rapidamente – me gustas mas de lo que puedes imaginarte – lo dijo dejando sorprendido a Neflyte

Neflyte: Rei tu tambien me gustas, pero yo…

Rei: lo se, yo tambien lo he pensado mucho y la diferencia de edades no me importa, te quiero y no me importa lo que digan los demas

Neflyte: ¿ni siquiera lo que piense tu hermano?

Rei: él menos que nadie, yo soy libre de elegir lo que quiero y ahora te quiero a ti

Neflyte: yo tambien te quiero, y no quiero separarme de ti

Rei: sera dificil, lo se pero si luchamos juntos no podran separarnos

Neflyte tomo el rostro de Rei entre sus manos y fue acercandose a ella lentamente hasta rozar suavemente sus labios – te quiero – volvio a decirle, mientras volvia a besarla pero esta vez unio aun mas sus cuerpos, era un beso tiernopero cargado de amor, un amor tan tierno como podia llegar a ser el primer amor

Darien y Serena ya estaban en el bote que el pelinegro habia alquilado y ya se encontraban en el centro del lago – conejita? – le dijo al verla tan distraida observando unos cisnes a lo lejos

Serena: dime Darien

Darien: bueno yo, … quiero decirte algo muy importante para mi

Serena lo miro fijamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar

Darien: la verdad es que desde hace varias semanas me he dado cuenta de que ya no te veo como una amiga solamente desde hace tiempo comence a sentir algo diferente por ti

Serena: Darien yo…

Darien: por favor dejame terminar, hoy mis hermanos me dijeron que no querian que te hiciera sufrir no quisieron decirme mas, creo suponer que fue una herida de amor ¿me equivoco?

Serena: no Darien, no te equivocas

Darien: '¿quieres platicarmelo?

Serena: creo que no te gustara cuando lo escuches y no se si estoy preparada para contarlo – y bajo su mirada

Darien: no te preocupes – tomo su rostro con su mano y lo levanto - princesa, solo quiero una oportunidad, quiero verte feliz, quiero verte sonreir, quiero ser yo la causa de tu felicidad

Serena: Darien, yo …

Darien: por favor, princesa, solo una oportunidad y si esto no funciona yo mismo prometo alejarme si es que tu lo quieres asi ¿Qué dices?

Serena: para serte sincera, tu tambien has despertado sentimientos que yo queria mantener ocultos, aunque no se si deba hacerle caso a esto que siento por ti

Darien: ¿y que tal si ambos nos damos esa oportunidad que piden nuestros corazones? Demosle laoportunidad al destino de que nos diga si es correcto lo que hacemos o no?

Serena: ¿me tendras paciencia?

Darien: toda la que necesites

Serena: gracias Darien, de verdad gracias

Darien dejo de remar y fue acercandose a Serena, ella cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por la sensacion que le proporcionaaba la cercania de Darien acercandose tambien a el abrazandolo

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos – Serena, ahora quiero preguntarte ¿querrias ser mi novia? – pregunto tomandole su rostro y mirandola a los ojos

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personitas que me animan a seguir escribiendolo, pidiendoles unas disculpas por la tardanza, pero la señorita inspiracion anda un poco desaparecida ultimamente**

**Espero que les guste**

**Se les quiere **

**Besitos **

**Faby Usako **


	10. recuperando la felicidad

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y dejan sus reviews**

**Magguie Aino, Adileyne, Nai SD, Serekino Kaoru, Conyta Moolight, Naiara Moon, Marisol Ayde, Mary Yuet, y Lili y a quienes lo leen pero no se animan a dejar sus comentarios**

**Besitos **

**N.A. los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**RECUPERANDO LA FELICIDAD**

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos – Serena, ahora quiero preguntarte ¿querrías ser mi novia? – pregunto tomándole su rostro y mirándola a los ojos

Serena cerro sus ojos disfrutando la caricia de Darien mientras escuchaba su pregunta, le había pedido ser su novia, pero su dolor seguía presente la habían lastimado, habían jugado con ella y había sido utilizada

"Date una oportunidad, tienes derecho a ser feliz" esas palabras de su primo Kuncite lograron llegas a su cabeza en ese momento

Darien: Serena, princesa ¿estas bien? – pregunto al ver que no respondía

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y le regalo una bella sonrisa – estoy bien, gracias Darien – dijo tranquilamente – de hecho estoy mejor de lo que pensé

Darien: no te entiendo ¿Qué sucede?

Serena: no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que si me hubieras hecho esta pregunta hace tiempo, creo que al instante te hubiera dicho que no

Darien: ¿tanto te lastimaron?

Serena: de hecho si, me utilizaron, y salí muy lastimada, pero ahora quiero olvidarlo, quiero ser feliz, creo que lo merezco.

Darien soltó su rostro y tomo ambas manos de Serena – princesa, no se que te hicieron pero quiero que sepas que hare todo lo posible y lo que este a mi alcance para que olvides todo ese dolor y logres esa felicidad que te mereces

Serena: Darien … - se lanzo a sus brazos sin importarle que estaban en el bote – estoy segura que lograre olvidar el dolor, pero por ahora solo quiero seguir sintiendo esta bella calidez en mi corazón

Darien: eso significa que …

Serena: acepto, acepto ser tu novia – dijo mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte al pelinegro – quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

Darien la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello – veras que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz

Serena: lo se Darien, y lo agradezco, se que a tu lado voy a volver a ser feliz – le sonrió y miro a sus ojos – gracias Darien, de verdad gracias

Darien: ¿gracias por que princesa?

Serena: por demostrarme que aun puedo tener ilusiones y que hay quien realmente me puede querer tal y como soy

Darien la abrazo tiernamente y le dio un beso en sus cabellos, al sentir esa caricia ella volteó hacia el rostro de el, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas.

Ambos fueron acercándose lentamente al sentir la cercanía de sus labio y al sentir su aliento fueron cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar esas mágicas sensaciones, sus bocas se unieron en ese beso tan deseado, la sensación que los lleno no podía ser mejor, se sentía el las nubes.

Cuando el beso termino, ambos continuaron abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, serena se recostó en su hombro, el paso su mano por la espalda de ella para tomar el remo – será mejor que regresemos a la orilla – ella solo afirmo con su cabeza

Serena: Darien ¿Por qué ahora me dices princesa y no conejita como me decías?

Darien sonrió pues ya esperaba la pregunta – bueno pues quizá sea porque de hoy en adelante eso eres para mí, mi princesa a quien voy a proteger como su más leal caballero ¿o acaso no te gusta que te llame así o prefieres que te vuelva a llamarte conejita?

Serena agacho la mirada – me gusta mas que me llames princesa – dijo sonrojada

Y así comenzaron el camino de regreso a la orilla del lago

Mientras tanto Kuncite y Mina disfrutaban del dulce aroma de las flores que había allí donde se encontraban

Kuncite: Mina creo que ya es tiempo de regresar, comienza a hacerse tarde

Mina estaba recostada en su hombro - ¿de verdad tenemos que regresar?

Kuncite: si no quieres que vengan a buscarnos tenemos que irnos – en ese momento sonó su móvil – si,… ya vamos, si, si,….. No tardamos esta bien

Mina solo lo miraba atenta y en cuanto termino su llamada – discúlpame era Andrew, ya quiere regresar, dice que se siente cansado por el viaje

Mina: entonces vámonos, o pronto los tendremos llamándonos

Kuncite se levanto y le extendió la mano, ella lo tomo y al levantarse el la abrazo tiernamente para caminar

Rei y Neflyte seguían recostados bajo la sombra del árbol, cuando el móvil de Rei comenzó a sonar – uy ya comenzó

Neflyte: ¿Qué sucede?

Rei: es Seiya – contesto - ¿Qué sucede Seiya? Ah! Esta bien, te lo comunico, es Haruka, que quiere hablar contigo

Neflyte: ¿haruka? – Tomo el teléfono - ¿Qué sucede Haruka? ¿Andrew? … ¿y no trajo su medicina? … ¿llamaron a Kuncite? … ¿Por qué no le dijeron? … esta bien, yo lo llamo – volteo hacia Rei – esta bien, también localizo a Bunny… dile que se tranquilice, recuéstalo… ya vamos para allá – y colgó la llamada – Rei ¿podrías llamar a Darien y que te comunique a Bunny?

Rei: ¿Qué sucede?

Neflyte: luego te explico ¿si? Tengo que localizar a Kun – marco un numero desde su móvil – Kun, acaba de llamarme Haruka,… si también vamos para allá… Andrew se siente mal… si yo la localizo… ok, ok allá nos vemos

Rei: ¿sucede algo malo? Nef, por favor dime

Neflyte: en un momento te explico, por favor llama a Darien

Rei comenzó a llamar a Darien

Darien y Serena estaban bajando del bote – princesa permíteme te ayudo – le tomo la mano para ayudarle, pero al momento de bajar, Serena tropezó, pero Darien fue mas rápido y la abrazo para evitar que cayera, mientras estaba en sus brazos, ella volteo a verlo y cerro los ojos, el entendió el mensaje silencioso y se acerco a sus labios para besarla nuevamente, sin soltar el abrazo tomo el rostro de ella con una mano para besarla, sus labios se estaban volviendo su droga, de repente, ella termino el beso bruscamente, se llevo su mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente – Andrew

Darien: ¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena: Darien por favor llévame con los demás, necesito ver a Andrew

Darien: esta bien ¿luego me explicas? – Ella afirmo – vamos – y comenzaron a caminar cuando sonó su móvil – diga… si Neflyte esta conmigo… vamos para allá, esta agitada ¿que pasa? … esta bien te la comunico… princesa Neflyte quiere hablar contigo

Serena: Nef ¿Qué sucede? Yo… estoy bien… Andrew ¿esta bien? Dime que no es otra crisis por favor… esta bien tratare de tranquilizarme, pero no te lo aseguro… si a Andrew le pasa algo… no pero tengo que llegar rápido… esta bien – le dio el móvil a Darien – dice que quiere hablar contigo – le miro llorando

Darien la abrazo y tomo el teléfono – si Neflyte … ok, ok … no te preocupes yo la cuidare… ya vamos en menos de cinco minutos estamos allá… yo la tranquilizo no hay problema – y corto la llamada, sentía que Serena comenzaba a agitarse mas – princesa tranquilízate

Serena: no puedo, Andrew esta mal, lo siento, necesito verlo, Darien llévame por favor

Darien: no vas a ayudarle si te pones mal – la abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a caminar con ella sin soltar el abrazo - ¿quieres contarme que sucede?

Serena: ¿me prometes no decirle ni a Haruka o Andrew?

Darien: lo que quieras princesa, pero necesito que te calmes, no puedes seguir así – le dijo mientras caminaban

Serena: Andrew y yo tenemos un pequeño orificio en un pulmón pero el mío es mas pequeño y me ha permitido llevar una vida digamos mas tranquila mientras que Andrew, el se pone mal cuando hace un esfuerzo grande

Darien: entiendo, pero si ambos están enfermos ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren Haruka y Andrew?

Serena: ellos no lo saben Darien, solo lo saben Nef, Kun y ahora tú, nadie más

Darien: ahora entiendo porque te cuidan tanto pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué no les has dicho?

Serena: Para no preocupar a nadie, ya es suficiente con que cuiden a Andrew, yo estoy bien solo no debo agitarme

Darien: bueno, luego me explicaras bien, ahora debes calmarte o de lo contrario todos lo notaran ¿y no quieres eso verdad?

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba en su bolsa su medicamento – dime princesa ¿es igual al de tu hermano?

Serena afirmo con la cabeza – por eso necesito ir pronto

Darien: esta bien, pero tienes que tranquilizarte o todo el mundo se dará cuenta

Iban tomados de la mano, Darien la miraba de reojo para saber que tan tranquila estaba, se sintió bien al ver que ya estaba más calmada

Ellos llegaron primero, Serena corrió hacia donde estaba recostado su hermano, le dolía verlo así, Darien se preocupo al verla corriendo pero trato de tranquilizarse, porque había prometido no decir nada

Serena: Drew, Drew ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio solo abrió los ojos – Bunny, yo …

Serena: shhhhh – lo tranquilizo – toma, sabia que lo olvidarías – mientras le daba el medicamento – ahora recuéstate y relájate – miro como cerraba los ojos - ¿Qué sucedió?

Lita la miro – discúlpame Sere, yo tengo la culpa – la rubia la miro – lo rete a una carrera diciéndole que seria divertido

Serena se levanto de donde estaba su hermano, ya mas tranquilo y con mejor semblante, quien le tomo la mano, ella delicadamente la retiro y camino hacia su amiga, la tomo del brazo y se alejo del grupo, bajo la mirada de Darien y Haruka quien no perdía de vista a su hermana

Cuando nadie las escuchaba – Lita, por favor no quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste allá – le dijo un poco molesta

Lita: comprendo que estés molesta yo…

Serena: claro que estoy molesta, pero contigo por tratarte de ese modo a ti misma, y con Andrew, por aceptar la carrera

Lita: ¿Qué le pasa?

Serena: esta enfermo – volteo hacia donde estaba Andrew mirándolas – a él no le gusta que los demás lo sepan y por eso seguro que no te lo dijo

Lita: No se que decirte Sere, de verdad me siento muy culpable por la crisis de Andrew

Serena: no te preocupes ya paso, míralo – dijo señalándolo – ya esta bien

Lita: es por el medicamento que le diste

Serena: si siempre olvida su medicamento, por eso lo llevo siempre a todos lados – anda vamos o me regañara – miro que su hermano trataba de levantarse – Andrew Tsukino ¿Qué piensas que haces? – le grito

Andrew: Bunny, yo …

Serena: Bunny nada, tu te quedas allí donde estas sin pretextos ¿me escuchaste? – le dijo muy molesta, causando admiración en todos, pues nunca la habían visto así – anda Lita ve y sigue platicando con él – le dijo suavemente y la miro sentarse junto a su hermano

Darien se acerco a ella, con un vaso de agua – princesa deberías tomarte tu medicamento, estas algo agitada – le dijo dandole el agua

Haruka se acercaba a ellos – Bunny ¿puedes decirme porque tomas medicamentos? – la rubia de coletas se quedo paralizada, porque no sabia que responderle

Darien: no te molestes Haruka, mi princesa estuvo enferma la semana pasada y esta en tratamiento ¿verdad princesa?

Serena: si Haru, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Haruka: esta bien ¿pero explícame porque te dice princesa?

Darien: no veo que tenga nada de malo decirle así a mi novia

Haruka: Bunny ¿es cierto? – Serena afirmo con su cabeza – mi pequeña Bunny – corrió a abrazarla – que bueno que te des otra oportunidad – después miro a Darien – espero que no lea hagas sufrir porque no dudaría en destrozarte – dijo a modo de amenaza

Darien: no tienes que preocuparte lo único que quiero es verla feliz

Serena: Haruka por favor, no comiences

Darien: princesa no te enojes con tu hermana, ella solo quiere cuidarte, anda vamos con Andrew – y le ofreció el brazo a Serena, quien gustosa lo acepto y se fue caminando junto a el – vamos Haruka, debemos ver que Andrew este bien

Haruka camino hacia donde estaba su hermano - ¿Cómo te sientes Drew?

Andrew: mucho mejor Haru, y sobre todo con esta compañía, ya te imaginaras – comentario que dejo a Lita muy sonrojada y solo atino a agachar su cabeza mas roja que un tomate

Todos sonrieron por la actitud de los chicos, cuando se dieron cuenta del modo en que Serena estaba tomada del brazo de Darien

Seiya: a ver Sere, me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estas así con mi primo?

Darien: Seiya no comiences a molestar, te advierto de una vez que no voy a permitirte que importunes a mi novia

Seiya: ¿Cómo que tu novia?

Yaten y Taiki se levantaron de donde estaban, y corrieron a abrazar a Serena – coneja que bueno, de verdad ¿eres novia de este gruñón? – le dijo Yaten señalando a Darien

Darien: Yaten por favor no vas a comenzar

"¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Ahora porque discuten?" escucharon y todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, Rei que venia abrazada a Neflyte y junto a ellos Mina y Kuncite caminaban tomados de la mano

Seiya se puso furioso y se abalanzo sobre Neflyte, haciendo que soltara a Rei, por miedo a que su propio hermano la lastimara – Explícame, ¿que demonios te traes con mi hermana? – dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta que llevaba

Neflyte sin esfuerzo alguno tomo las manos de Seiya y las quito de su chaqueta – cálmate Seiya, no tienes porque ponerte así

Seiya: ¿no? Es mi hermana tengo que cuidarla y hasta el momento no me has dicho que intenciones tienes con ella

Rei: cálmate Seiya – mientras se ponía en medio de los dos – Neflyte es mi novio ¿te quedo claro?

**Chicas lamento la demora, pero este capitulo no salía como yo quería, el muzo andaba secuestrado por ahí y no llegaba, pero en fin ya llego y no voy a dejarlo ir jajaja**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo espero que este les guste**

**Se les quiere **

**Besitos **

**Faby Usako **


	11. un poco de tranquilidad

**Quiero agradecer su ayuda para este capitulo a dos de mis amigas Marisol Ayde y Naiara, muchas gracias chicas**

**N.A. los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**DOS HOMBRES UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**UN POCO DE TRANQUILIDAD**

Neflyte sin esfuerzo alguno tomo las manos de Seiya y las quito de su chaqueta – cálmate Seiya, no tienes porque ponerte así

Seiya: ¿no? Es mi hermana tengo que cuidarla y hasta el momento no me has dicho que intenciones tienes con ella

Rei: cálmate Seiya – mientras se ponía en medio de los dos – Neflyte es mi novio ¿te quedo claro?

Mina detuvo a Kuncite antes de llegar con los demás

Kuncite: ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

Mina: solo quiero decirte lo mucho que significas para mí

Kuncite: sabes que yo también te amo mi pequeña – le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso – bien ahora tenemos que llegar o todos comenzaran a buscarnos.

Así ambos soltaron sus manos, sabían que tendrían que fingir para que nadie notara su relación, al menos por un tiempo prudente para poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como les gustaría hacerlo. Al llegar montaron la tensión que había en el ambiente, notaron también que Darien y Serena estaban tomados de las manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad, les gustaba ver que Serena estaba feliz, sabían que ella se merecía esa felicidad.

Seiya estaba muy molesto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana estaba defendiendo a Neflyte, de repente, se levanto y se alejo del grupo.

Rei lo miro con tristeza y Neflyte apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

Mientras Darien abrazaba a Serena, Lita platicaba con Andrew, Mina, Kuncite, Amy, Michiru, Yaten y Taiki platicaban muy amenos, la única que estaba en su propio mundo era Haruka, le daba gusto ver a sus hermanos felices

Serena: Haru, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

Haruka: no es nada Bunny, es solo que pensaba en todo lo que hemos pasado este último año y se me hace increíble creerlo

Serena: han sido muchas cosas pero estoy segura que ya todo quedo atrás y saldremos adelante

Haruka: cierto ¿Quién me diría que aquí seria donde todos encontrarían la felicidad?

Serena: solo faltas tu

Haruka: No lo se Bunny, quizá aun no es mi tiempo, por ahora soy feliz con la dicha de ustedes – y volvió la vista al cielo para dar por terminada la platica

Tiempo después comenzaron a levantar las cosas pues ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenían que irse, ya estaban por llegar a los autos y estaban a punto de subir

Seiya: Rei, sube al auto – muy serio

Rei: Seiya, no otra vez, porque no te llevas a Yaten y Taiki por favor

Seiya: Rei, al auto he dicho

Rei: me voy a ir con Neflyte, entiéndelo

Seiya se acerco a su hermana y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia el auto

Rei: Seiya, ¿Qué haces? Déjame, me lastimas si vas a seguir portándote así, de ningún modo me voy a ir contigo

Seiya seguía jalándola, mientras los demás lo veían, no podían creer que fuera tan celoso, ninguno se atrevió a hacer algo, incluso Neflyte, quien no quería ocasionarle mas problemas a su novia

Darien estaba atónito no sabia que hacer, de repente sintió que su novia se soltó de su abrazo y camino hacia Seiya

Serena: Seiya, suéltala, en un momento regresa te lo prometo.

Seiya: Sere, pero…. – al ver los ojos de Serena se dio cuenta que estaba decidida y que era verdad lo que le decía así que soltó el brazo de su hermana.

Serena: Vamos Rei, vamos a que te despidas, chicas quienes se van con ellos adelántense, Rei no tarda – y se la llevo con su primo – anden despídanse y después se llaman

Todos comenzaron a despedirse y del mismo modo en que llegaron comenzaron a subirse a los coches

Neflyte miro a Rei y también la tristeza en su mirada – no te preocupes algún día lo entenderá, tranquila, ve con él y mañana hablamos ¿si? – le dio un tierno beso – te llamo

Rei afirmo con la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – no llores, no quiero verte así, por favor – le pidió Neflyte mientras limpiaba su lagrima con un beso

Serena: vamos Rei yo me aseguro de que te llame, lo prometo

Nuevamente fue Serena quien llevo a Rei al lado de su hermano – Bien Seiya, tranquilízate aquí la tienes, bien Rei, te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo ¿si?

Rei solo la miro y sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga le ayudaría con su hermano

Seiya: ponerse de acuerdo ¿para que? Sere

Serena: cosas de mujeres, no tengo porque decírtelo, así que _Rei te llamo – y se despidió, se fue al auto de Darien, ya que el iba a llevarla, estaba esperándola – ¿Nos vamos Darien? Me siento cansada

Darien le ayudo a subir al auto - ¿estas bien? Princesa, te ves agitada

Serena: estoy bien, solo un poco cansada

Darien: esta bien princesa, vámonos, tienes que descansar

Serena: esta bien amor, vámonos

Yaten y Taiki estaban felices por ellos, sabían que realmente se querían lo habían notado en sus miradas, sonrieron al imaginarse a su madre, Setsuna Chiba había tratado en vano de que Serena se hiciera novia de alguno de ellos, sin imaginar siquiera que ella terminaría enamorándose de su hijo mayor.

Los cuatro iban en silencio mientras Darien iba manejando, de repente Yaten comenzó a reír, los demás lo miraron extrañados

Taiki: ¿puedes decirme que es lo gracioso? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Yaten: es solo que estaba imaginándome como se pondrá mama cuando le contemos del noviazgo de estos dos – sin poder contener la risa y señalando a Serena y Darien, quienes lo miraban muy extrañados

Taiki tienes razón, va a ser una gran sorpresa para ella

Serena: ¿a que se refieren chicos? No entiendo

Taiki: ¿recuerdas como nos trataba cuando ibas a casa en Sapporo?

Serena afirmo con la cabeza

Taiki continúo ante un asombrado Darien – y cuando te ibas siempre nos preguntaba que era lo que realmente sentíamos por ti, porque según ella no quería que jugáramos con tus sentimientos

Serena: ¿pero porque lo hacia? Si yo siempre le dije que ustedes son como mis hermanos

Yaten: lo que pasa es que mama tiene manía de casamentera y quería que alguno de nosotros se casara contigo

Darien solo escuchaba lo que los tres chicos conversaban, hasta que llegaron a su departamento, una vez allí los chicos se despidieron y entraron al edificio

Durante el trayecto, Darien iba muy pensativo – Darien ¿Qué sucede? No has dicho nada en un buen rato – pregunto Serena muy extrañada

Darien: algo que dijeron los chicos me dejo pensando

Serena: y se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron que te dejo así?

Estaciono el auto y miro a Serena, luego volteo y paso una mano por su cabello – me quede pensando en lo que dijeron

Serena lo observo y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¿acaso estas celoso de tus hermanos?

Darien no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Serena tomo su rostro con ambas manos, se acerco a él y le dio un beso – no tienes porque sentir celos, mi amor, yo no podría querer a tus hermanos como te quiero a ti

Esta vez fue Darien quien la beso – no quería parecer celoso princesa, pero…

Fue interrumpido por otro dulce beso cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono - ¿si? …. Esta bien Neflyte, no te preocupes… ya vamos en camino… esta bien…. Te lo prometo… yo la llevare a salvo a casa – colgó la llamada – princesa ¿tu primo sabe de tu enfermedad?

Serena: aparte de ti, es el único que lo sabe, el siempre me acompaña al medico cuando me siento mal, solo el y tu lo saben y te pido que nadie mas se entere

Darien: por mi parte nadie lo sabrá, a menos que sea necesario

Serena: esta bien vámonos antes de que vuelva a llamarte para saber porque no he llegado

Minutos después en el departamento un alterado Neflyte daba vueltas muy preocupado por su prima.

Andrew estaba sentado en el sofá con la pequeña gatita Luna en sus piernas – por dios Nef, te pareces a papa, te aseguro que Bunny no tarda, tranquilízate

Neflyte: No puedo, y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que este en casa

Kuncite: vaya ahora si te pareces a mi tío, anda ya tranquilízate

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del departamento dejando entrar a la pareja de enamorados, Neflyte corrió a recibir a su prima – por dios Bunny ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Serena: Nef, deja de preocuparte tanto, ya estoy aquí

Darien: si Nef, tranquilo, yo estaba con ella cuidándola

Neflyte ya no dijo nada y se alejo a su recamara.

Darien: bueno princesa, estas en casa y ahora yo tengo que irme, te llamo para salir

Serena: está bien, espero tu llamada

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso ante la mirada y el agrado de todos por ver feliz a Serena, así Darien regreso a su departamento feliz por haber encontrado a la persona que llenaba su vida de luz, y dispuesto a no dejarla ir aun cuando sabia muy bien que ella guardaba un gran secreto que la estaba lastimando

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Neflyte - ¿Nef, puedo pasar?

Neflyte: adelante Bunny pasa

Serena: ¿Qué pasa? Por que te preocupaste tanto, sabias que estaba con Darien, no comprendo

Neflyte: Bunny compréndeme por favor – le dijo sentándose a un lado de ella – no es fácil para mi no preocuparme por ti, por tu salud, a pesar de que se que Darien es una gran persona, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, sabes que te quiero como mi hermanita menor y no soportaría que algo te pasara, eres demasiado importante para mi

Serena abrazo a tu primo y le dio un beso en su frente – también te quiero mucho y lo sabes bien, bueno, te dejo, tengo que descansar y no te preocupes, Darien sabe lo de mi enfermedad

Neflyte: ¿se lo dijiste?, pero yo pensé que no querías que nadie se enterara!

Serena: no hay problema, él no dirá nada, estoy segura además de que lo prometió, te tengas buena noche primo, descansa – y salió camino hacia su habitación despidiéndose de Kuncite y sus hermanos, llevando a Luna hacia su cestita para que durmiera allí.

Una vez que estaba dentro de su habitación, abrió su ventanal y salió un poco a la terraza, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día y en que debía encontrar el valor para confesarle a Darien todo lo que le había hecho Zafiro y como había jugado con ella, lastimando así sus sentimientos y su confianza en el amor, esperaba poder reponerse y sabia muy bien que con el amor que Darien le tenia lo lograría

-Estas muy contenta ¿verdad Bunny?

Serena: no puedo evitarlo Kun, siento que poco a poco irán sanando mis heridas, y que pronto estaré preparada para contarles todo lo que Zafiro me hizo, y porque mi reacción para mudarme aquí a Tokio

Kuncite: sabes que siempre estaremos para apoyarte ¿verdad?

Serena: lo se y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy, pero tu tienes que contarme ¿que paso con Mina?

Kuncite: ¿no ibas a quedarte con la duda?

Serena le sonrió como cuando era pequeña – sabes bien que me preocupo por ti y por todos, así como también por mis amigas y Mina es una de ellas, he llegado a apreciarla mucho y no quiero que vaya a salir lastimada

Kuncite: sabes muy bien que no podría hacerle daño

Serena: eso espero, ella te ama

Kuncite: lo se, hoy me lo dijo, pero queremos mantener esto en secreto, al menos por un tiempo, sabes bien que nuestra relación no seria bien vista y no quiero que vaya a tener problemas en su casa por mi causa

Serena: se muy bien que lograran estar juntos, y por mi no te preocupes que cuando necesites ayuda me dices, por verlos felices, soy capaz de cualquier cosa

**Naiara: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ya ves al final todos encontraran a su pareja ideal aunque aun nos faltan Seiya y Haruka, además de que pronto se descubrirá que fue lo que le paso a Serena con Zafiro**

**Mary: si es cierto, que Serena ha pasado cosas malas, también pasara por cosas buenas y lograra quitarse ciertos fantasmas que la persiguen**

**Adi: Seiya es bastante celoso, pero son los celos fraternales que lo llevan a actuar así pero es solo para cuidar a su hermana**

**Conyta: que bueno que el capitulo te gusto y aunque me cuesta un poquito de trabajo describir ciertas escenas, estoy agradecida de la paciencia que me tienen con esta historia**

**Magguie: amiga, es cierto que este muso es bastante solicitado, y creo que tendremos que dejarlo descansar un poco no crees?**

**Zasury923: me agrada mucho que te guste mi historia si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por mi perfil y leer las otras que tengo escritas**

**Marisol: amiga no sabes como me animas siempre que comentamos algo, espero que también te guste este capitulo**

**Besitos a todas y recuerden que se les quiere y mucho**

**Faby Usako **


End file.
